You Are My Only Family
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: What happens when Meredith's brother is admitted to Seattle Grace. Only Teddy, Owen, and Chief know she has a brother. When Meredith finds out that she has a genetic disease from her father how does she react to everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:What happens when Meredith's brother is admitted to Seattle Grace. Only Teddy, Owen, and Chief know she has a brother.**

**Addison never left and is with Derek.**

**Meredith and Mark are together.**

**Callie/George**

** Alex/Izzie **

**Christina/Owen **

**Teddy/Owen/Meredith friendship **

**Callie/ Meredith friendship**

** Addison/ Meredith friendship **

**Takes place before season 6 finale. Shooting hasn't happened**.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Meredith had been at dinner with her brother who had just returned from Iraq two days ago. He wasn't suppose to get back for another three months but three weeks ago she had gotten a call from him and found out that he had been airlifted to Germany. They were seated at a nice restraunt and the waiter had just taken their order.

Meredith says, "This is a nice suprise. Even if you were shot."

Jamie replies, "Hey this bullet saved a bunch of soliders lives. Plus I was one of the best trama suregons over there."

Meredith states, "I know. I know. It just freaks me out when you are over there and I worry about you because you are the only family that I have left."

Jamie adds, "I wouldn't do that to you sis. I wouldn't die for no reason."

Meredith comments, "Well I hope not."

The waiter brings over their food which consists of two salads and two burgers with fries.

Meredith says, "I got your last letter and I would have to say it was the funniest and sadest one at the same time. You know it almost made me cry. Almost."

Jamie questions, "Have you decided if you are going to stay with neuro or not?"

Meredith answers, "Now I am having trouble deciding between trama and ortho."

Just as Jamie was taking a bite of his burger he collaspes over. Meredith runs around the table and tries to access what is wrong with him. As she does so she says, "Someone call 911." Some one at the table next to her did just as she said. Jamie had a slight pulse that she could feel. She laid him on his back and could see his chest rising. She then went to check the bullet wound to his abdomen. Everything looked good, and for the life of her she could not make out what was wrong with her.

Just then two paramedics came rushing in with a gurney and lifted him onto it. She kept up with them and got in the ambulance.

She dialed the chief's number. After one ring he picked up and Meredith begins, "Chief Webber, its Meredith. Have Owen and Teddy waiting by the ambulance bay. I am on my way with my brother. He collasped at the restraunt. He has a slight pulse. The paramedics are doing what they can."

Richard replies, "We will be waiting."

Richard then finds Owen and Teddy joking around with each other. Some days he hated to be chief. Webber says, "Hunt, Altman. I need you at ambulance bay now." As then begin to walk Hunt asks, "What happened?"

Richard looked at them with sorrowful eyes but tried to shy it away until he knew specifics. Richard states, "Meredith was at dinner with her brother when he collasped. He had been back for a few days. She doesn't know what is wrong, but Jamie Grey is on his way here."

They nodded in understanding. Owen and Teddy had both worked with Jamie in Iraq and hated to see one of their own in this position. When the reach ambulance bay Teddy says, "We are the only three that knows she has a brother because of situations like this."

Owen mentions, "It has to be our very best work."

Richard comments, "I am going to try to keep everyone else off the case but if I have to give you someone I let you know. I will ask Meredith."

Just then the ambulance pulls up and the doors open. Meredith begins, "Jamie Grey, 33. 25 days post op gsw to the lower left abdomen. Pulse is low and blood pressure is high." Owen takes the gurney and continues into trama bay.

Richard gives her a hug as Meredith says, "Chief, We were at dinner. He was fine when we left the house. I changed his dressings and he said that the pain had gotten better."

Richard replies, "Right now, I am not your chief. I am a friend. Call me Richard." Meredith pulls apart and then Teddy gives her a hug and says, "We will figure this out." Then the three of them walk into the hospital.

Teddy questions, "You said you were out to dinner. Were you guys having the same thing?"

Meredith answers, "Yeah."

Teddy mentions, "It may be nothing, but just to be on the safe side let me check you out."

Teddy finds an empty gurney and Meredith sits down on it. Teddy asks her to take some deep beaths and notices they are a little short.

Meredith argues, "Really I am fine."

Teddy disagees, "You have a shortage of breath."

Meredith mentions, "Probably because I was just breathing for my own brother a little while ago."

Teddy says, "Fine, lets go see where they are at."

Teddy and Meredith walk to the elevator after finding that Jamie had been moved to the surgical floor. When they get off the surgical floor Teddy asks a nurse about a patient and gets a room number. Christina see Teddy with a chart in her hand and asks, "Do we have a patient?"

Christina reaching for the chart as Teddy pulls back.

Teddy says, "This isn't my patient. I am checking on a patient for Owen. Back off." Christina looks totally lost and confused as Meredith and Teddy walk by her.

Teddy and Meredith reach the room that Jamie was moved to and Meredith takes the seat beside his bed and takes his hand. He opens his eyes and asks, "What happened?"

Meredith explains, "We were at dinner, when you collasped, but it is going to be okay because you have the best doctors possible working on you. Doctor Hunt and Doctor Altman are going to make you all better."

Owen returns with the MRI results. Owen begins, "Jamie it appears that you have a tumor that has wrapped around your spleen, colon, and appendix."

Meredith asks, "Why didn't the doctors in Germany catch this?"

Owen suggests, "Its possible that they didn't do an MRI and worked around it."

Meredith questions, "What does this mean?"

Teddy supplies, "Surgery isn't an option."

Meredith states, "I don't understand."

Jamie adds looking into Merediths eyes, "Mer, we are in a room full of doctors who are being very quiet right now. It means I am going to die." Meredith eyes begin to tear up and Teddy and Owen give them some time alone.

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teddy and Owen were in the scan room looking for any possible solution so they could save Jamie. If it existed they just weren't seeing it. The tumor was inoperable and they knew it. They just didn't want to admit it.

The chief had entered Jamie's room and sent Meredith down to the cafeteria to get herself some coffee. She had been there all night and Richard didn't think that she had slept at all. It was that time of the morning right before rounds when everyone began to come in for the day. Meredith was heading off to the cafeteria very quickly when she bumped into someone not even noticing they were there.

Meredith looks up and sees that it was Callie. Meredith apologizes, "Sorry Callie, I didn't see you." Callie takes in Meredith's apperance. She was wearing the same clothes she had left in last night and it looked like she hadn't slept at all.

Callie questions, "Where are you headed?"

Meredith mentions, "I was just going to get some coffee."

Callie suggests, "Then I will go with you while you tell me what is going on."

Meredith asks, "Why do you think something is going on?"

Callie states, "Mer, you are wearing the same clothes you left in and it appears that you got no sleep last night. Seeing as I don't think the lack of sleep has anything to do with Mark you are going to tell me what's up."

Meredith begins, "I have a brother. He is a doctor and was over in Iraq. He got back two days ago. Previous to that he had been airlifed to Germany due to a gsw to the abdomen. Last night I was having dinner with him when he collasped. Owen and Teddy determined that he has a tumor around his spleen, colon, and appendix. Its inoperable."

Callie questions, "You have a brother and didn't mention him before." as they get their coffees and exit the cafeteria.

Meredith explains, "Only three other people knew that I had a brother. I don't talk about him because it reminds he how much I miss him when he is over in Iraq or Afghanistan. I hope every day he is over there that he survives one more day. Its hard and I don't want people to know my pain like that. Teddy,Owen, and the Chief are the only ones who know."

With that Meredith leaves Callie and goes back to her brothers hospital room. Jamie says, "You look like, crap." as she sits down beside him.

Meredith replies, "Good morning to you too."

Jamie mentions, "I hope you don't look like that on my account."

Meredith adds, "No I just perfer not to sleep when I find out my brother, my only family is dying."

Jamie states, "It won't be that bad."

Meredith questions, "You are making jokes."

Jamie counters, "Its sorta what I do best."

Meredith punches his arm and responds, "You ass."

Jamie comments, "I am your ass though."

Meredith adds, "So what, you are just going to lay there and not put up a fight, then you are not the Jamie I know."

Jamie adds, "Are you going to sit there and let me."

Meredith stands up and says, "No."

In the residents lounge they were all getting changed when Izzie asks, "Where is Meredith?"

Alex replies, "Didn't come home last night."

Christina mentions, "Did she stay with Mark."

George states, "I don't know."

Izzie comments, "Well she is late."

They all go find their interns and begin rounds.

Meredith walks into the scan room and finds Teddy and Owen sitting, looking at the scans. Meredith takes the seat next to them. Teddy mentions, "I am sorry, Mer there just doesn't appear to be anything we can do."

Meredith says, "You are his best friends, but more importantly you are his doctors. He is the only family I have left. He has my blood. So I am asking you to be the surgery gods I know you are and help him live. He has been shot and has survived a war. Don't let him go down like this. He does't deserve it."

With that Meredith got up and left the room. She sees a bunch of doctors looking at her but she shrugs it off and goes to sit by her brothers bed. Bailey and Addison see Meredith enter a hospital room and go to the nurses stations across from it. Bailey asks, "Who is in that room?"

The nurse answers, "Jamie Grey, was admitted last night after he collasped at dinner. 25 days post op gsw. He has an inoperable tumor that has wrapped around his colon, spleen, and appendix."

Addsion says, "Is he, her brother?"

The nurse replies, "I believe so."

They enter the room through the sliding doors and Meredith turns to look who it was. Bailey begins, "We heard about you brother."

Meredith says, "Miranda, Addison this is Doctor Jamie Grey, my brother. He was serving over in Iraq."

Addison and Miranda look Meredith up and down. It appeared that she didn't get any sleep last night. Her eyes were really red and she looked even paler that she normally did. And that was saying something.

Bailey left the room and entered the scan room to see if she could help and Teddy says, "I am going to get coffee and tell Yang what she has today. Does anyone else want one." Bailey and Owen both nod. Owen adds, "Can you tell O'Malley he is incharge of the pit." With that Teddy exits the room.

Soon enough the grapevine had traveled through the hospital and everyone knew that Meredith's brother was here at Seattle Grace.

Teddy had three coffees in her hand when she found Yang and O'Malley. Teddy called, "Yang, I want you on all my pre-ops. The one in 2710 is a standard open heart surgery and you are flying solo. I won't be there in the corner of the OR to help if something goes wrong. O'Malley, Hunt wants you on pit. He said to handle it. Me and him aren't to be paged for any reason."

Christina says, "Is it true, that Meredith has a brother that is here in the hospital."

George mention, "I heard he has an inoperable tumor."

Teddy counters, "If she wants you to know, she would tell you."

With that Teddy went back to the scan room and gave Owen and Miranda a coffee.

Meredith had fallen asleep on Jamie's arm and Jamie and Addison were talking. Jamie asks, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Addison chuckles, "Yeah, Mark Sloan. He is a plastic suregon here. I thought that would be something she would mention in a letter or something."

Jamie comments, "She writes alot about surgeries and what she is like and even her friends on occasion, but I know my being over there and gone for long amounts of time isn't easy on her. Our phone conversations are always very short and she has a hard time writing letters to me because it reminds her of how much she misses me. Now she doesn't tell me any of this but I know."

Addison adds, "She really cares about him, now if you will excuse me I am going to put the gawking resdients to work." Addison exits the room and starts, "I know you all have work to do so get lost.

As they walk away Alex comments, "She never mentioned a brother."

Izzie says, "You think you know someone just because you work with them, but we don't know her. We don't know each other."

George adds, "She has to have a good reason to keep this from us."

Christina mentions, "No reason is good enough."

Meredith had woken up and saw Jamie their smiling when he says, "You have a boyfriend. How long were you going to wait to mention that."

Meredith replies, "I don't know, would you like to meet him."

Jamie chuckles, "Of course seeing as you never said anything about him in your letters."

Meredith exited the room and walked down the hall in search of Mark when she came across her fellow residents. Christina begins, "A brother."

Meredith says, "This really isn't a good time." and begins to walk away when Alex grabs her arm. She tries to struggle free but it was useless.

Alex asks, "I thought we were your friends. Why did you never say anything before."

Izzie says, "Talk to us."

Meredith explains, "I never told any of you because it was none of your business. It hurt to much to talk about someone who was millions of miles away saving peoples lives in some war zone. Wondering each day if he was alive or dead and now he is going to die and there isn't a thing anyone can do." Meredith was on the verge of tears when she quickly ran away from the residents and into an empty on call room.

**Thanks for reading. Be so kind as to leave a review. I love reading your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Callie had just seen the interaction between Meredith and her fellow residents. Callie goes up to them and chuckles, "You guys really know how to drive someone away. She is hurting. Her brother is in the hospital and you all are giving her grief instead of support."

Callie walks away and finds Meredith in the on call room in tears. Meredith was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Meredith looks up and sees that Callie had come and sat next to her. Meredith asks, "Can you find Mark for me."

Callie responds, "I just paged him here. Its going to be okay." Callie takes her hand and does the best to comfort her.

Mark just then comes rushing in saying, "Meri I heard your brother was here. I was going to come find you but there was a trauma and the burn victims."

Meredith answers, "I don't care. Everyone is giving me grief about not telling them I had a brother before today. They don't understand." Mark sits on the other side of Meredith and takes her hand. Callie had done the same motion.

Mark says, "It doesn't matter that you didn't mention him before I know that you must of had a good reason for keeping him a secret from your friends and from me."

Meredith adds, "He wants to meet you."

Mark gets up pulling Meredith with him and says, "I would like that."

Meredith says, "Callie you can give the residents what ever crappy jobs you got. Kick them out of ORs or whatever. They deserve it."

The three of them leave the on call room Mark and Meredith hand and hand. Meredith leads Mark to her brothers room. When they enter the room Meredith states, "Jamie this is my boyfriend Mark Sloan. Mark this is my brother. He had been serving overseas in Iraq as a trauma suregon."

Mark walks closer to Jamie's bed and they shake hands.

Jamie comments, "Seeing as I am most likely dying here tell me a little about yourself."

Mark sits down in the other chair and begins, "Well I am a plastic suregon, one of the best in my field. I am very good at sports."

Jamie asks, "Meri can you go back to the house and get my gutair. It's in the trunk of my car."

Meredith agrees, "Sure thing." Meredith gets up and leaves the room and gets on the elevator to go down. The elevator made a stop at a floor and Derek gets on. When the elevator doors close Derek says, "I heard about your brother. If there is anything I can do to help just name it."

Meredith counters, "If you know a way to operate when there is a tumor wrapped around a colon, appendix, and spleen please suggest it to Teddy and Owen. If not there is nothing anyone can do."

Derek says, "I'm sorry."

Meredith agrees, "Me too." Then they get off the elevator a part ways.

Jamie says, "Now that my sister is gone I can have a serious talk with you. Are you serious about my sister. Like serious enough to get down on one knee and have babies with her. If you are do so and tell her. If you aren't don't keep leading her on. She has been hurt enough for this lifetime and the next."

Mark mentions, "Well you are a straight and to the point kinda a guy. I am in love with your sister and am going to ask her to marry me. I am just waiting for the right moment."

Jamie replies, "Do it soon. If anyone knows that life is short it is me and her. I have been hearing the gossip around the hospital and I guess you guys didn't know that she had a brother and I can understand why. When she was 14 and I was 18 our 10 year old sister committed suicide. So I guess she doesn't tell people that she has more family because she hates the people that feel sorry for her. So what I mean is there will never be the perfect moment, but blue roses are her favorite flower and she wants you to get down on one knee. This I know after spending two minutes with my sister."

Mark says, "Okay. I got you."

Jamie adds, "And don't hurt her."

Meredith had just arrived back at the room and handed the gutiar to Jamie. He took it out of the case and handed the case back to Meredith. Mark got a page and said he had to go. Meredith says, "Play something."

Jamie argues, "No you are way better than I am. Plus I am the one dying so you do what I say."

Meredith asks, "You are never going to let me live this one down are you."

Jamie answers, "Nope." then hands the gutiar over to Meredith.

She begins strumming the strings, then starts playing Have you forgotten.

Meredith starts singing

_I hear people saying we don't need this war_  
><em>I say there's some things worth fighting for<em>  
><em>What about our freedom and this piece of ground<em>  
><em>We didn't get to keep 'em by backing down<em>  
><em>They say we don't realize the mess we're getting in<em>  
><em>Before you start preaching<em>  
><em>Let me ask you this my friend<em>

_Have you frogotten how it felt that day_  
><em>To see your homeland under fire<em>  
><em>And her people blown away?<em>  
><em>Have you forgotten when those towers fell?<em>  
><em>We had neighbors still inside<em>  
><em>Going through a living hell.<em>  
><em>And you say we shouldn't worry about Bin Laden<em>  
><em>Have you forgotten?<em>

_They took all the footage off of my tv_  
><em>Said its too distrubing for for you and me<em>  
><em>It'll just breed anger and that's what the experts say<em>  
><em>If it was up to me I'd show it every day<em>  
><em>Some say this country's just out looking for a fight<em>  
><em>After 911 man I'd have to say that's right_

Meredith stops there. Meredith says, "I forget the words after that part."

Jamie answers, "No you didn't."

Meredith squeezes his hand and says, "I will be back soon. I promise."

Jamie comments, "And then you will finish the song." Meredith smiles at him and replies, "Of course."

Meredith was walking down the hall way completly lost from the world just thinking about the fact that her brother didn't have much of a chance at living. She didn't hear the other doctors saying something to her trying to get her to stop and talk with them. She just kept walking and ended up at the chapel. She walked down the isle and went to the first pew and knelt down. Meredith was trying to pray for help, for gudiance so that her brother would live but she didn't know how.

Addison, Callie, Bailey, Mark, Derek, Teddy, and Owen were at the entrance to the chapel talking. Derek asks, "What is she doing?"

Bailey comments, "I think she is praying."

Addison and Callie state, "Meredith doesn't pray."

Teddy suggests, "Maybe she is hiding from all of the residents and people asking questions."

Mark says, "She upset. We see cases like this all the time but you never imagine it will happen to someone you care about."

Meredith responds, "I can hear you. I am trying to pray, but I don't exactly know how. See the whole church thing is a little lost on me. If doctors can't save my brother them I need God to."

Callie and Addison add, "We got it. You all go along and try to find a way to operate." Addison and Callie walk up to where Meredith was kneeling and when she sees them she sits down. They sit down on either side of her.

Meredith says, "I don't even think God knows who I am. I heard that he can sometimes make miracles happen, like the way he saved Addie's brother so I was just hoping that that could happen again. But Jamie has a three percent survival rate without surgery. And with surgery odds are he won't make it off the table."

Addison agrees, "Archer did survive a very risky surgery. You hope that it is never a friend or family member that ends up in the hospital and that their only chance is surgery. But you hope even more that you don't have to be told that surgery can't help."

Callie says, "Have they told you yet that they've done everything they could?"

Meredith answers, "In those words exactly no, but pretty darn close to it. I really need a miracle right now. I am attempting to pray for a miracle. But I don't know if its working."

Callie responds, "When all else fails hope to God there is something to be done."

Addison says, "You save people who have been in the worst accidents imaginable. God knows who you are."

In the scan room they were all looking at the scans of the tumors when Teddy says, "I got. We can operate on these tumors. It is all about position. We have been looking at this from the wrong angle. What if we just look at one tumor at a time. If you were going to remove just one this would be a no brainer. So we reposition for each one."

Meredith had gone back to the room with Addison and Callie when Jamie says, "How about you play me another song."

Meredith questions, "Why don't you play me something?"

Jamie argue, "Hey I am the one that has to be here, the least you can do is entertain me."

Callie urges, "Yeah entertain him."

Meredith picks up the gutair and asks, "What song?"

Jamie says, "Do the one you wrote for me the day before my first deployment."

Meredith replies, "I don't remember that one entirely but I will do my best."

Meredith begins singing

_My dear bro its almost june_  
><em>I hope this letter catches up with you, and finds you well<em>  
><em>its been a little to wet these days<em>  
><em>and everythings as its always been<em>  
><em>our stubborn old mom keeps asking for you<em>  
><em>and i do my best to remind her where you are these days<em>  
><em>but im sure you know if she knew she would send her love<em>  
><em>and i'll keep going on<em>

_in a letter from home_  
><em>you hold it up and show your buddies<em>  
><em>like you aren't scared and those boots aren't muddy<em>  
><em>and they all laugh<em>  
><em>likes theres somethin funny bout the way you talk<em>  
><em>when you say sister sends her best<em>  
><em>you fold it up and put it in you shirt as you hear sarge call<em>  
><em>you go running like you do<em>  
><em>cause there is a new tauma for you<em>  
><em>but what keeps you drivin on is a letter from home<em>

_my dear brother jamie_  
><em>i can't believe how long its been<em>  
><em>since i seen your eyes<em>  
><em>or held you close<em>  
><em>but just remember i care<em>  
><em>even when i dont write it in the letter<em>  
><em>this time around<em>  
><em>just know you're my brother<em>  
><em>and even when it<em>  
><em>don't seem like it<em>  
><em>i don't wanna lose you today<em>

Teddy, Owen, Bailey, and Mark had just walked to the room. Meredith stops playing the gutiar and looks up at them.

Owen begins, "We have a way to remove the tumors."

Teddy explains, "It is all about the position we go in to remove the tumor at. If we repositon for each one we should have a good chance of being able to remove the tumors."

Jamie says, "It sounds risky. You are really saying my options are to die on your table or to die in my sister arms."

Owen states, "Coward. You're a coward. As suregons it is our job to accept the life of the patient in our hands. We are willing to do that but you aren't willing to let us save you."

Jamie looks into Merediths eyes and says, "You want me to have this operation even though it may mean ending what little time we have left together."

Meredith replies with tears in her eyes, "I just never knew you to give up over an obstacle. To not put up a fight."

Jamie agrees, "Doctors lets take this fight to the finish. I am having the operation." Meredith squeezes his hand and he gives her a hug and kisses her cheek. Jamie reaches around his neck and takes his dog tags off. Jamie says, "Just incase, If I don't survive then I want you to wear these." Then Teddy, Owen, and Bailey begin to wheel Jamie off to the OR.

Mark takes Meredith's hand in his and escourts her down to the waiting room. Meredith was sitting there with her eyes attached to the doors. She finally settled her head on Mark's shoulder and fell into a restful slumber.

Teddy, Owen, and Bailey were all scrubbed in and Owen had just opened. The decided to complely remove the appendix. After the appendix was removed they went onto removing the tumor from the colon leaving the spleen for last since it would be the hardest.

Addison, Callie, and Richard along with some other doctors were sitting in the observation room.

They had just successful removed the second tumor and had one to go. Teddy moved in to make the first incision on the last tumor. When she made the cut there was alot more bleeding then there should have been. Owen says, "We need suction."

Bailey moves in with lots of packing. Teddy mentions, "We need to hang a bag of blood and make the suction precise. Jamie you are not going to die on me."

Bailey kept adding more guaze as the bleeding was getting worse. Teddy and Owen were attempting to get the last tumor out when the hear the montior start to beep rapidly. Owen uses his fist and pounds on Jamie's chest. Teddy calls, "Vtac. Charge paddles to 260. Clear." as Teddy grabs the paddles from the crash cart.

As she places the paddles on Jamie they get a flatline. "300." Teddy adds. Again they get a flatline.

Teddy says, "One more time." And again the get a flatline. Teddy just stands their looking at the lifeless body.

Owen has the same look on his face. Bailey says, "We have to call it."

Teddy speaks, "Time of Death 6:48 pm."

Teddy, Owen, and Bailey go and begin to scrub out when Teddy says, "I suggested the surgery and now Jamie is dead. She will never forgive me."

Bailey says, "Her brother just died in our OR. She will never forgive any of us."

The three of the make their way down the hall and to the waiting room. On their way they pass Christina who says, "Teddy the open heart surgey went great today."

Bailey says, "Not now Yang. Jamie Grey just died in our OR."

The three of them enter the waiting room and see Meredith asleep with her head resting on Mark's shoulder. Mark sees the three of them enter the waiting room and says, "I don't want to wake her if it isn't good news."

Owen says, "Page us when she wakes." As they turn to leave Meredith begins to stir. She opens her eyes and asks, "Mark, is Jamie out if surgery?"

Mark calls, "Hunt, she's awake."

Bailey, Teddy, and Owen turn around and take a seat across from Meredith and Mark. Owen begins, "Jamie died in surgery. We removed two of the tumors and when we went to remove the tumor wrapped around the spleen, the bleeding was uncontrolable. The spleen as you know is the hardest to remove the tumor from. We did everything we could."

Meredith asks, "Where is he? Where is his body?"

Bailey says, "Being taken down to autopsy."

Meredith gets up and sprints down the hall. When she enters the room and sees Jamie's lifeless body there it becomes real. Meredith asks, "Doctor could I have a moment."

The doctor replies, "Of course Doctor Grey. Take all the time you need. I will be just outside."

Meredith walks closer to the table where Jamie's body layed. She put her hand on his chest and sighs, "Jamie who knew it would end like this. I always thought you would get shot before anything like this could catch up with you. Which I guess is kinda a understatement since you were shot. I guess this is where the story ends. You know I always hated goodbyes. When we would be at the tramac and you would wrap your arms around me saying you would be back soon. I guess you can't reassure me anymore." Meredith places a kiss on his cheek and then walks out. Meredith finds Mark, Callie, and Addison waiting outside the door.

Mark takes Merediths hand in his and Callie rubs her back as they walk back to the surgical floor. Meredith enters what was Jamie's room and packs up the gutiar that she had been playing only a few hours before and the few other items that were in the room.

Meredith takes one last look at the room and the turns to walk away. Mark says, "I will take these things down to my car while Callie and Addison find some alchol or something in the attendings lounge. Addison and Callie lead Meredith to the attendings lounge giving her a little bit of a needed push and Callie making sure that they bypass the residents that had made a group nearby.

**Thanks for reading. Be so kind as to leave a review. I love reading your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, so I started exams today. My first one way pretty easy and I think I did well on it. I have two tomorrow, thursday, and friday. The only one I am freaking out about is my Physics one on friday. Oh please help.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. How bout leaving a review.**

**Chapter 4**

Callie had gotten her bottle of wine from her locker and poured Meredith a glass as well as herself and Addsion. Meredith says, "That is what happens when anyone gets close to me. My whole family is gone now. My mom died from alzheimer's, my dad left me, my sister committed suicide and now my brother dies from a tumor. They all die." as she takes a drink from her glass.

Addison says, "We know. Its hard."

Callie explains, "Addie we are just here for the company. Let Mer do the talking and let the wine take her pain away."

Meredith continues, "Why does everyone always leave me? No matter what they all die. My brother had just gotten back. He had been gone for about two years. We wrote letter all the time. Phones calls once a week, but the first time I get to see him in the longest time then he dies. Why does it always happen to me..."

Meredith goes on for a while more while Mark had gotten some advice from Richard and Derek and then came to find her. He walks in the attendings lounge and sees the sight. It appeared as though Meredith had had at least a couple glasses of wine if not more. Addison and Callie both looked beyond drunk as well. Mark walks in and says, "I am going to take her home. You two should get a cab." Mark drapes one of Meredith's arms around his neck and begins to walk out of the hospital.

_The Next Morning_

Meredith wakes up the next morning next to Mark not recalling anything from the previous night. Mark had gone to make coffee and had come in the room with two cups of coffee. Meredith says, "Thank you, so much." and takes a sip of coffee.

Meredith asks, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Mark replies, "Probably because you drank twice you weight last night with Callie and Addison."

Meredith takes another sip of coffee and then feels the dog tags around her neck. She tightened her fist around them and remember all of what happened yesterday.

Meredith says, "They killed my brother. I can't believe I let them do the surgey. I could have had 6 months with him and now he is gone." Mark gives her a kiss and says, "Chief gave you the week off. I am going to go into work. Meredith figure out what you need to for the funeral arrangements and call if you need anything at all. I will send someone by at lunch. Okay." Mark gives her one more kiss before heading off to the hospital.

When Mark arrives he runs into Derek and Derek asks, "How is the girlfriend taking it?"

Mark says, "She remembers everything. I wasn't expecting that with the amount of wine she had last night."

Derek comments, "I bet that sex was hot."

Mark adds, "She hasn't broken yet. That is what I am most afraid of. That she never will. She's been really quiet too."

Derek says, "Give her time."

_Two days later_

It was the day of the funeral Meredith and Mark were all dressed in black along with some of their friends who were going as well including Callie, Addison, Derek, Richard. Even Bailey, Teddy, and Owen were going despite the fact that Meredith hadn't talked to them since Jamie died on thier table.

The funeral arrangements had been simple since the army took care of all of that. It was one of the few things that they ever did for her because they had stolen her brother from her. Meredith and Mark were seated in the front along with some of the soliders that he had been working with previosly.

Jamie's casket had been covered with a flag. As the funeral went on it got to the part where two soliders came up and removed the flag from his casket. They folded it and then walked over to where Meredith was seated. The one still holding the flag knelt down on one knee and said, "Miss Grey, we are so deeply sorry. I can only attempt to express my deepest regret but know it won't be enough. Jamie was a good friend and an even better suregon. He thought quick on his feet. Your loss is a loss for the army as well." Then he handed the flag off to Meredith.

Four soliders then grabbed the casket and led the procession to where he was being buried. Once placed in the ground everyone came up and placed a red rose in front of his tombstone. Meredith went up and place the rose on the ground. Except hers was a blue rose. She then kisses the dog tags hanging from her neck and walks back to where Mark stood.

After the funeral ended a lot of soliders came over to offer Meredith their respect and they told her what a great solider and suregon Jamie was. Meredith kept on her poker face refusing to let a tear fall in front of any soliders, in front of anyone at all. She had to be strong for Jamie.

When the service had officially ended Meredith, Mark, Callie, Addsion, and Derek all went to Joe's for drinks. Meredith had ordered a glass of wine, her new drink of choice. She needed something to fill her now empty hole in her life. Mark had noticed that over the past few days she had been drinking alot more than usual, even for her.

Derek and Mark had torn away from the girls to go play a round of pool. Mark asks, "So how long after a brother dies do you wait to propose to a girl? See here's the thing. I have had the ring for a while and Jamie told me to go for it. But she is grieving in her own way. Even if she doesn't show it."

Derek comments, "More than a week. Wait at least a month. You guys are good together, so don't blow it."

Callie asks, "How you holding up?"

Meredith replies, "I am hanging in there. I think it will be a little better as soon as I get back to work. I need to break some bones or save some critical patients life, but chief won't let me come back until Monday. How are the other residents doing without me there to cover their asses?"

Addison chuckles, "They are helplessly lost. No one ever realized how much we needed you. You are like the glue that keeps tha place together."

Meredith adds, "Give me the horrid truth. What is the status of Bailey, Owen, and Teddy?"

Callie mentions, "They ask about you every day. To make sure you are doing alright and if there is anything they can do. You can't avoid them forever."

Addison agrees, "Eventually you will have to talk to them."

Meredith says, "I can try to avoid them and when that no longer works I have rehearsed lines to say to them."

Addsion comments, "Do tell."

Meredith responds, "They will say can we just talk about this or they may just stand in my way. I will reply do you have a surgery for me. At first they won't have anything and I will just keep walking but then they will be prepared and start giving me solos."

Callie states, "You are going to blackmail them."

Meredith adds, "Exactly."

**Thanks for reading. Be so kind as to leave a review. I love reading your feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I really hope you guys review because this chapter did not come to me easily._**

**_Chapter 5_**

It was Monday morning and Meredith was finally able to return to work. She was heading into the residents lounge as she bypassed Bailey who had been at the nurses station. As she was getting changed Izzie came up next to her and says, "I am sorry about your brother and about the way I acted because you never told us. I am sure you had a good reason. If there is anything at all you need just call me. No matter what time it is. And I baked you some brownies. So are we good."

Meredith replies, "We are good, Izzie."

Meredith walks out and finds Callie and Addison talking with Bailey. She see this and just keeps walking when she finds that Owen is directly in her way. She tries to walk around him but it wasn't working. Meredith speaks, "Excuse me Doctor Hunt but I have patients awaiting treatment and I can't help them when you are in my way."

Owen says, "Meredith can we just talk about this."

Meredith grabs a chart from the nurses station and replies, "There is nothing to talk about, so unless you have a surgery for me this conversation is over." Owen stays quiet and Meredith walks away.

Meredith had been doing Callie's post ops today and was headed to surgery to do a knee replacement. She scrubbed in an did the surgery without complication. Meredith goes to find Mark at lunch who was sitting with Callie and Addison. Meredith takes a seat and says, "Okay who knew avoiding them would be so hard."

Addison comments, "They will eventually figure out how to corner you."

Callie says, "Just talk to them."

Meredith mentions, "That is what I am afraid of. I know exactly what I would say to them, but they don't want to hear that. They want to say how sorry they are and for me to forgive them." Meredith's pager goes off, she sighs, gives Mark a kiss and then starts running towards her destination.

After Meredith had left Mark says, "I am worried about her."

Callie inquires, "What worries you?"

Mark explains, "She hasn't mourned her brothers death. She hasn't cried. And she doesn't talk to me. We just have sex and lots of it. We don't actually talk anymore. She doen't want to go out. I don't know what to do."

Callie answers, "Sounds like George after his dad died. Just wanted to have sex. Didn't talk. After awhile I had to get Izzie to talk to him because I needed a break from him."

Addison mentions, "Take her out on a date. But don't do dinner or the movie. Do something fun. She use to play softball in high school. Take her to the batting cages. She just needs time is all."

Callie adds, "She may not talk but it will give you guys something to do."

It was the end of shift and she had made up with all the residents. They had come around after she had a chance to explain. They were in the resident lounge changing. Mark was walking towards the resident lounge when he noticed Bailey, Teddy, and Owen pretending to be busy at a nurses station.

Mark walks over to them and says, "Listen up. Meredith is off limits. You don't talk to her. She is broken and mending and unless you offer her a surgery, that will be the only conversation you get out of her by her own choice. She doesn't want to talk about it so just drop it."

Mark then proceeded to his destination of the resident lounge. He saw Meredith joking around with her fellow residents as he leaned against the door frame. Alex says, "Boyfriend at 12 o'clock." Meredith eyes Mark as she slip on her black jean jacket.

Meredith says, "I will see you guys tomorrow." They all say goodbyes then Meredith walks over to where Mark was and kisses him. She takes his hand and they walk out together.

When they reached Mark's car and got in Mark asks, "You want to go to the batting cages tonight? Maybe get a burger of something afterwards."

Meredith considers this then agrees, "Sure."

When they get to the batting cages Mark enters first and begins hitting the balls coming his way. After a couple of rounds him and Meredith switched out and she says, "Now Sloan, let me show you how it is done."

Meredith enters the batting cage and picks up the bat. When the first ball crosses over the plate she hit it with so much power that if it had been a real field it would have been a home run. This continues with Meredith using it as a way to get her anger and all her feelings out. She remember when she was in high school and college, anytime that Jamie was home from being overseas or stationed somewhere he would make it to her softball games.

**Thanks for reading. Be so kind as to leave a review. I love reading your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I really hope you guys review! Thanks for reading._**

**_Chapter 6_**

Callie, Addison, and Meredith were all walking into the hospital together each with a coffee in their hand. Callie suggests, "How about we have a girls night tonight? We haven't gotten all the girls together in awhile?"

Addison agrees, "Yeah we should defnitnely do that. Get Stevens, Yang, Little Grey. All them together." Addison had purposely left off Bailey and Teddy's names to see if she could get Meredith to agree.

Meredith says, "Where are we going to go?"

Callie mentions, "I can get the beer and alchol all we have to do is decide where?"

Meredith adds, "How about we go to the old baseball field behind the park. I can get a pitching machine from an old buddy and we can hang out as we try to hit the balls. Plus I have a whole bunch of bats and helmets from my softball days stored in my attic."

As they get off the elevator onto the surgical floor, two nurses Meredith didn't even recognize say, "Meredith we are sorry for your loss." and each handed her a pan of food one contaning what looked like lasagana and the other being something supicious.

Addison says, "Okay, sounds like fun."

They go their separate ways as Meredtih enters the resident lounge and sees Christina and Izzie already changing Meredith makes her way over to the fridge. She marks the lasagana with_ M,Grey _and the other with _up for grabs_.

Meredith goes over to where Christina and Izzie were and begins to change. Meredith asks, "So do you guys want to go to a girls night? Addie, Callie, Lexie, and us will be going."

Izzie and Christina agree, "Sure."

They exit the resident lounge and find Teddy at the nurses' station. Teddy begins, "Meredith, I have a valvue replacement today and I want you to be the resident on the case." Teddy begins to hand the chart to Meredith who puts her hand up in reply.

Christina argues, "I thought I was your resident."

Meredith states, "Save it, I am already doing a pancreas transplant today on my car crash victim. She has been awaiting this pancreas for three years and I have been on this case since day one. So no I do not wish to scrub in with you Doctor Altman." With that she walked away and went to see what room her patient had been moved to.

Doctor Bailey was at the nurses station when Meredith walked up beside her, got a patients chart and continued on her way. Bailey asks, "Was that Maxine James' chart?"

The nurse, Olivia responds, "Yeah, you didn't think just beacuse Meredith was pissed at you she wold give up her general surgery patient that has been hers since day one."

Baliey starts, "Well.."

Olivia explains,"Meredith may know how to hold a grudge but she has fought for this girl since day one. Seen her in and out of the hospital, and done countless surgeries, to keep her alive to be able to do a trasplant today. She has earned this solo today. Even having you as her attending would not keep her away. But word of advice if I were you I would let Meredith do the solo without you breathing down her neck in the same OR. It would make her less uneasy then she already has the right to be but I am just the nurse."

Meredith had entered room 2417 and asks, "How are we feeling today Max?" Maxine James was a 17 year old girl, who was very pale and had jet black hair with gorgeous bright blue eyes. Her parents had both died in the car crash three years ago. She was able to afford this surgery because of her parents death benfits. She has a younger brother, who was 14. He hadn't been in the car at the time. They were the only thing that each other had and had been taking care of each other since the accident.

Max counters, "I will feel a lot better after I have a new pancreas and am not dying."

Meredith adds, "Always positive. Do you have any questions before we head down to pre-op?"

Max asks, "Is it going to hurt?"

Meredith answers, "You will be in a little bit of pain afterwards but I think you will be happy with the result.'' Meredith begins to wheel her down to pre-op along with the nurse that had been in their for awhile. Meredith says, "I will be back to check on you in a little bit."

Meredith walks out and sees Lexie at the nurses station and says, "We are having a girls night and you are coming."

Lexie replies, "You know I always do."

Meredith agrees, "Good becuase I am going to need you especially if Callie and Addie invited Bailey and Teddy like I know they did."

Lexie comments, "Speaking of, Bailey is right over there."

Mere mentions, "I know. She is checking up on my patient and my doctor skills. Finding anything she can to take this surgery away from me. She orginally thought the patient wouldn't make it a whole year let alone three years."

Lexie suggests, "So this would make her look good, but instead it is making you look good. Max has been your patient from the begining."

Meredith adds, "Lunch?"

Lexie says, "You got it." They both walk away to go check on patients. Meredith walked over to the board and made sure the the surgery was up on the board. It looked like Olivia had already put it up.

Meredith went back to check on Max before heading off to lunch. She walked in the room, she noticed Max reading a book. Meredith asks, "What you reading?"

Max replies, "Flawless. It is the second book in the series off of a tv show I like. Pretty Little Liars."

Meredith says, "I was just heading off to lunch, but I wanted to make sure that you were alright and all ready for the surgery. Is there anyone you want me to call? Or anything you need?"

Max mentions, "No and no. You have been so good to me since the car crash. No one ever cared as much as you."

Meredith answers, "I would say it is my job, but then I would be lying. The day I met you after that car crash I saw how brave you were and knew you deserved a life, a fighting chance. So I did everything in my power to do that." Meredith walks out of the room and Max goes back to her book.

Meredith heads to the cafeteria and finds all the other residents sitting at their table and walks over and joins them after getting her lunch. Meredith asks, "So what's new?"

Christina starts, "Teddy was talking the entire surgery about how you won't even give her, Owen, or Bailey the benfit of the doubt. You should talk to her."

Meredith explains, "I am not going to talk to Teddy. I am not going to talk to Owen. And I am not going to talk to Bailey. Have I made my point. You want to know why because all they want to do is say how sorry they are and for me to forgive them. But that will not be the case. I know exactly what to say to them if I were to speak to them for any longer then them offering me surgeries. But they will not want to hear it."

Alex mentions, "You got a package at the house after you left this morning so I brought it in and put it in you locker."

Meredith asks, "Do you remember who it was from?"

Alex answers, "Yeah, it was from Major Garret."

Meredith adds, "Major Garret Elliot." and then gets up practically running through the cafeteria bumping into Teddy and Owen who look at her with inquiring looks.

**REVIEWS! I love to hear what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Check out my recently added fourm, "A Guide to leaving a Review." Awesome episode last night.**

**Chapter 7**

Teddy and Owen go over toward the residents table and Teddy asks, "Christina, what was that about with Meredith."

Christina answers, "Alex told her that she had a package from some army dude. Then she went running off. Must be important."

Owen sighs, "It is."

Lexie questions, "What is it about?"

Teddy explains, "It is probably from Major Garret Elliot. He was Jamie's commander and fellow suregon. They just got word, that he died and isn't returning to finish his tour. They probably sent out the standard we are sorry for you loss and sorry we can't tell you in person package." Lexie immediately gets up and heads off to the locker room.

Meredith had rushed into the resident lounge and found the package sitting there in her locker just as Alex had said. She saw a lettered taped on top noting that it had been hand delivered. She ripped the letter off and opened it reading first. She noticed that there were two letters placed in the enevlope. She opened the first letter and read it.

_Dear Meredith, _

_We touched base the other day after our unit had heard about Jamie. I know I can't possibly understand what you are going through, but it is not the end of the world. We found this letter in Jamie's stuff along with this package. The rest of his stuff was shipped out and should be arriving soon. If you have any questions or just want to talk you can call or email me._

_Major Elliot_

_P.S. I know you are a doctor and work with doctors everyday so someone has probably already suggested this, but just in case they haven't my fellow suregons wanted you to get tested to see if you have the tumor. Yours and Jamie's half sister should get tested as well. Just because niether of your parents had the tumor doesn't mean that they weren't carriers for it. I would hate to be the messenger of bad news but it is better to know than die before something can be done._

Meredith had never consider the possibility that she or even Lexie could have it too. She would tell Lexie about it and make sure first thing tomorrow that they were both tested. She unfolded the second piece of paper that had a few pictures along with it. Meredith looked at the three pictures. One was of him and his buddies playing a game of soccer. One was of him in his army scrubs including his lucky army print scrub cap. The third was of him in his uniform holding his gun. She giggled at this. It reminded her so much of how great a guy he was for serving his country by saving those soliders lives over there. Meredith began reading the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting as Jamie's.

_Meredith,_

_You are my baby sister and if you are reading this it means something has happened to me, weather that means I have been shot or I died from something else know that I am in a better place. I know you never liked that I was over here a lot but I know you respected what I do. Know that the doctors who worked on me did all they could and that you are not alone. You will never be alone. Sure all of your family is gone, but you have Lexie who is your sister and your friends. _

_There are a few things that you should know. That I died thinking about you and that song you wrote for me. I don't care what you say but your are extremely talented gutiar player and singer and I know you know all the words to the song. It is okay to show you are hurting, tears do not mean you are weak, they mean_ exactly the opposite. Please don't hold all the pain in. You deserve to be able to grieve for once in your life.

_Another thing is you deserve to have a life too. The way you want it and not the way you were always directed in or told to do so. Me and you both know that you never wanted to be a suregon let alone a doctor. If you will be happy being a doctor fine, but if not you should go back to your true passion. You should go back to playing professional softball. Mom never understood how great you were. She just controled you life and told you it wasn't an option. But knowing you, even in death you want to make people happy so you will remain an excellent trauma and orthopedic suregon._

_If that be the case remember I love you. And if there is one thing I have learned is that life is precious. There is no time to waste. So tell those you care about how you feel. Settle grudges and be the best Grey you can be._

_Coporal Jamie Grey._

Meredith then found a pair of siccors to open the box. In side the box she found a few shirts that Jamie must have gotten for her at some point. But what stood out was his scrub cap. She took it out of the box and put it on. She put the box back into her locker and placed both the letter inside the box. She turned around and saw Lexie standing there. She signaled for Lexie to come over and they sat down on the bench.

Lexie gives her a hug before saying, "You know, you are rocking that scrub cap."

Meredith knew she had to tell Lexie and shouldn't hold off on it. Meredith blurts, "We need to get tested for the tumor. Niether of our parents had it but Jamie did. He has the same father. That is what we all have in common."

Lexie understands, "Which means he could have been a carrier. So Jamie may not be the only one that had the condition. Why didn't I think of this sooner."

Meredith mentions, "It is not your fault. I didn't see it either. No one did. I only remember beacuse of what Major Elliot said in his letter. Thank god for Jamie's unit of Army suregons."

Lexie adds, "I will go make the appointments for tomorrow."

Meredith says, "Make them at Seattle Pres. I don't want anyone knowing about this unless they need to." Meredith gets up and Lexie does to. There were alot of inquiring eyes, but they didn't care. Meredith headed toward the OR while Lexie went to call for the appointments and then headed to the observation room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meredith had gone in to surgery and did the transplant with out any problems. She was doing post-op to make sure there weren't any complications. All looked good and Max should be waking up within the hour. Meredith went to work on charts and didn't even notice that Teddy was right next to her. Teddy comments, "Am I that bad in your book that you don't even notice me anymore. We use to be friends."

Meredith says, "Friends don't kill brothers."

Teddy says, "We did everything we could, when we went to remove the last tumor there was more bleeding then we expected and could not control it before he flat lined. We charged the paddles three times before we called time of death 6:48 pm."

Meredith suggests, "I trusted you to save my brothers life. How do I get past the fact that he died on your table. His life was in your hands."

Teddy says, "I understand what your are going through and truth of it is you may never get past it."

Meredith argues, "I highly doubt you know what I am going through."

Teddt mentions, "I am doing a heart transplant tomorrow morning. Why don't you scrub in. I know you have never been interested in carido, but I know you have a thing for transplants."

Meredith agrees, "If this is your way of making the fact that you killed my brother better, it is working for now. I gotta go check on my patient and then talk to the chief." Meredith walks away and back into her patient's room.

She rushes over to Max's side and moves the intern out of her way who was incharge of easing Max out of anesthesia and saw Max's stats rising. Meredith yells, "Tell me exactly whay you did." As the intern explains Meredith begins to reverse the what the intern had done and then teaches the intern how to do it correctly. The intern begins to walk out when Meredith calls, "Samuels. It wasn't your fault. You were put in charge of something you were never taught."

Meredith turns around to Max who had jut woken up. Meredith asks, "How do you feel?"

Max responds, "There is a little pain, but I feel better. How did there surgery go."

Meredith smiles, "I was able to do the surgery without complications. You will need to come in at two weeks and four weeks and then once a month for 6 months. If anything feels wrong you should come in right away. You will be able to be discharged in a few days. You have my number so if you have any questions you can call or if you just want to chat."

Max replies, "Thank you so much."

Meredith adds, "Oh, I almost forgot." Meredith reveals a present wrapped in black wrapping paper. Max begins to tear the paper and says, "You got me perfect. The next book in the series."

Meredith mentions, "Think of it as a parting gift. You will no longer have to think of this hospital as your second home."

Meredith walks out of Max's room and heads toward the stairs of the catwalk. She notices Lexie at the bottom of the stairs.

Lexie asks, "You didn't think you have to do it alone. We have 9 o'clock appointments for tomorrow."

Meredith agrees, "Good, now we have to go inform Chief Webber." They both walk up the stairs of the catwalk and enter Chief Webber's office.

Chief Webber looks up and sees Meredith and Lexie enter his office and thinks that this can't be good. Webber says, "Dotor Grey's, is there something I can help you with?" as they both take a seat.

Meredith begins, "We need a little time off tomorrow morning. We will be going to Seattle Pres to get tested. Jamie had a tumor that wrapped around his spleen, his appendix, and his colon. I am his sister and Lexie is his half sister. We have one thing in common. Thatcher as a father, which means he very well could have been a carrier for it. We are telling you this upfront and wish this to stay confidential."

Lexie adds, "This hospital already gossip's too much. If, when, and until there is treatment to be seeked this conservation is to remain between the four walls of this office."

Meredith contiinues, "This isn't easy for either of us that we may be in the same situation as my brother scares us and we really would appreciate it if word that it took my brothers unit of suregons letter to remind us that we could have it too."

Webber responds, "Girls I thought that would be the first thing on your mind as doctors."

Lexie comments, "Excuse us, the fact we had something else on our minds like the fact that our brother has just died came first."

Webber asks, "And no one else thought to check."

Meredith says, "No, we should be going." Meredith and Lexie get up to leave as Webber calls, "I'm sorry girls." With that they walked out.

**Be so kind and leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lexie and Meredith had left the hospital and swung by the house real quick to pick up some softball equipment from the attic. After that they headed over to the field where Callie, Teddy, Miranda, Ariziona, Izzie, Christina, and Addison were already at. Also there waiting in a truck in the parking lot was Mike Lott. Mike starts, "It is so good to see you again Meredith. I have the pitching machine all set up. I just was waiting to give you the key." Meredith takes it then tosses it over to Lexie.

Meredith says, "You go on ahead. I will be there in a few minutes." Lexie nods then goes on over to where the other girls were at. Meredith and Mike took a seat on the back of his truck oblivious to the fact that the others were watching them very intently.

Mike mentions, "I heard about Jamie."

Meredith asks, "You still playing pro ball."

Mike agrees, "Yeah. I miss those days where our teams would travel together. You always had the potential to be one of the best players in the history of pro ball. Still do. See there is an opening on the patriots and Coach Olsen wanted me to ask you first."

Meredith responds, "I will admit that ever since my mom and now Jamie died I have given a lot of thought to coming back, but I just don't know. I have a life and friends here. I sometimes like being a doctor. They don't know the person I was back then. They wouldn't understand the lifestyle."

Mike questions, "What are you afraid of?"

Meredith gets up and gives him a kiss on the cheek then adds, "Of losing what little I have left." After that she turns around and walks away and joins the girls where Miranda was trying to hit one of the softballs coming at her. Callie hands her a bottle of beer and says, "Who was the dude?"

Meredith answers, "An old friend from college, that was able to get me the pitching machine. That is all. So I am doing a herat transplant with Teddy tomorrow and we sorta talked today it was a little weird. I have no clue why but I think she believes everything is all good betweeen us now when it is far from it. I didn't say anything near what I needed to."

Callie says, "Well it is a working progress then." Miranda stops hitting, the few balls she did and passed the bat to Addie as she says, "Your go Addison."

Addison comments, "I really don't know how to hit."

Meredith encourages, "Come on, you got ths girl."

Lexie says, "Give it a try."

Addison takes the bat and goes up to the plate. She swings and misses a couple times. Teddy adds, "Swing at it like it is your husands head when you are pissed at him."

Callie comments, "You go girl." as Addie starts to hit some. The cycle continues as Christina, Callie, Izzie, Ariziona, and Lexie all hit. They were quite impressed by Lexie. A very drunk Meredith says, "Looks like it is your turn Teddy."

Teddy picks up the bat and comments, "Prepare to be dazzled Grey."

Meredith replies, "It is hard to do that these days." Meredith finishes another beer. How many it was as this point her nor anyone else knew. Teddy takes the bat and starts to swing and hits balls. She had consective hits going for 8 in a row. She hits a few more before the round ends.

Teddy gives the bat to Meredith and comments, "Looks like its your turn now. But I would understand if you don't wanna follow me."

Meredith counters, "You trying to say something."

Teddy mentions, "Well I never took you for the athletic type. 20 says you couldn't beat me if you tried."

Meredith answers, "I will take that bet and raise you 40."

Yang agrees, "I am with Teddy on this one. Sorry Mere."

Addie, Callie, Miranda, and Ariziona all side with Teddy.

Izzie comments, "I put my money on Meredith."

Lexie adds, "Me too." They all take out 40 bucks.

Meredith says, "Thanks Lexie and Izzie. Lexie would you mind..."

Lexie says, "Got it. Up to 85 good."

Meredith nods. Then she grabs the bat and heads toward the plate. Lexie goes over to adust the speed to make it go faster. Meredith hits the first two. The next 7 were hit as like home run balls. They were all amazed except for Lexie.

Bailey says, "Who knew she could hit."

Callie says, "That is amazing."

Teddy mentions, "It is luck is all."

Lexie replies, "You wish. Guess you guys don't know."

Addie inquires, "Know what."

Meredith puts the bat down and walks towards the group. Meredith explains, "Know that when I was in high school and college I use to play softball. I even went on to play professional ball."

Teddy questions, "Then why did you stop?"

Meredith continues, "When I was playing pro ball it was traveling twice a week at least and getting drunk at night. Sleeping with whatever random guy and never seeing him again. My mother didn't approve of this lifestyle and told me that I was going to medical school next semester or I was no longer welcome in her family. Jamie would always try to make it to my games while he was on leave. When he found out what Ellis had said he spent about 2 hours calming me down. She was going to cut me off which wasn't a big deal because I was making $100,000 a game. But when she told me that Jamie would no longer be allowed to call me or see, I retired my jesery and enrolled in medical scohool that fall."

Callie questions, "So Ellis Grey got what she wanted and you settled to please her."

Meredith agrees, "I settled for second best. I did what I did best. I pleased Ellis Grey because God forbid you didn't make her happy she wouldn't be Ellis Grey."

Miranda asks, "You never wanted to be a doctor?"

Meredith disagrees, "I didn't want to be anything like my mother and now you all think I'm harsh talking smack about the famous Ellis Grey, but you don't know the half of it."

Lexie comments, "Mere, maybe we should go home."

Meredith says, "This was a mistake. I never should have said anything. I will see you tomorrow morning Lex." Meredith takes out her keys and hands them to Lexie before she begins going towards the parking lot.

Izzie says, "I don't understand."

They all look at Lexie who sighs and explains, "When may be talking bad on mama Grey's grave but when she said she didn't want to be anything like Ellis she wasn't kidding. She didn't want to have to be a doctor like her mom or she didn't want to get the genes. She didn't want to get the alzheimer's genes either. she doesn't know yet but she wants to live long enough to find out."

Teddy realizes, "No, there is no way we could have missed it."

Lexie mentions, "I have said to much already and Meredith will kill me for saying this, so none of you mention this or you will be wishing she doesn't keep a bat in her car to go hitting after a bad day."

Callie questions, "She has the tumor."

Lexie replies, "There is a good chance that one or noth of us have the tumor Jamie had because it is genetic. We are getting tested tomorrow at Seattle Pres because she no longer trusts enough of the doctors at out hospital. Don't act like you are surprised by this. She trusted Owen, Teddy, and Bailey to save our brother and now he is dead. Just for the record I am not a big fan of you guys either." She then walks away.

Ariziona comments, "Looks like we underestimated the power of the Grey sisters."

Addison adds, "How did we miss this? We are doctors who know tumors are genetic."

Bailey says, "Did anyone mention it to them?" They are all silent.

Christina says, "Lets just hope niether of them have it because with Meredith as pissed as she is. They probably won't seek treatment at Seattle Grace reguardless of the fact we have the best doctors for the job."

**Leave me a review. I know you are reading, so push th button.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meredith had gone back to Mark's apartment after their girls night. She had pratically ran there trying to escape the others. She knocked on his door and says, "Hey can I come in?"

Mark agrees as he sees that Meredith was pratically in tears. Mark comments, "I thought tonight was girls night."

Meredith answers a little calmer, "It was, its just it didn't go too well and there are some things I need to tell you before you hear it from anyone else."

Mark mentions, "I will listen when you are ready to tell me."

Meredith begins, "After I went to Dartmouth I went on to play professional softball and I was really good too. Making $100,000 a game. Then my mother told me if I countined with this lifestyle I was no longer welcome in her family. I wouldn't be allowed to see or talk to Jamie and because Ellis always gets whats she wants. I retired my Jesery and went to medical school being the good daughter I always have been. I never wanted to be a doctor because I never wanted to be like her. My life has never been mine. There has always been someone or something controling me."

They had moved into Mark's bedroom and Meredith was now lying with her head on Mark's chest. Mark asks, "What do you mean something?"

Meredith mentions, "I wanted to live long enough for my mother's genes to catch up with me. I didn't ever expect that my father's could too. My dad was the carrier that gave Jamie the tumor and now me or Lexie could have this tumor. There is also a chance that both of us could have it. We are getting tested tomorrow morning at Seattle Pres and I and not too sure about it."

Mark says, "Nothing you have said will scare me away. I will love you through it. I love you Meri."

Meredith responds, "I love you too." Then lean in and share a passionate kiss."

The next day Lexie had arrived at Seattle Pres and Meredith has just pulled into the parking lot. Mark had offered to come with but Meredith delined his offer saying this was something she had to do with her sister only. Meredith found Lexie sitting in the waiting room. Meredith took a seat next to her and says, "I told Mark last night, but seeing that look on your face they pried you for information and you gave it to them."

Lexie mentions, "Trust me they will act like they know nothing because I told them about the bat in you car." Meredith chuckles, "They would be scared of that after they saw me hit last night."

A nurse comes out and calls, "Alexa and Meredith Grey. Doctor Griffin will see you now."

They grab hands and follow the nurse to an exam room. Before they enter Lexie asks, "You ready to find out the truth?"

Meredith replies, "It is now or never."

They both take a seat on the exam table. Doctor Griffin eneters and says, "I am Doctor Bethany Griffin. I understand from the paper work that Meredith's brother and Alexa's half brother recently passed due to operation on an inoperable tumor. This tumor had wrapped around the colon, spleen, and appendix. We will take some blood and if it comes back positive for the gene we will run more tests another day."

They both nod as a nurse comes over to them a takes blood. The doctor asks other medical questions about their parents as they wait for the results to come back from the lab. A little while later a nurse from the lab comes and hands Doctor Griffin two pieces of papers. She looks them over for about 5 minutes. Lexie and Meredith share a look. They knew when a doctor remained quiet scanning over a piece of paper bad news usually followed.

Griffin states, "We should run more test another day to confirm, but the blood test came up positive for both of you meaning that you both have the genetic type of tumor your brother had. We can't be sure how far the tumor has progressed until we do a cat scan. You should make an appoitment with a nurse at the desk."

Lexie comments, "We will be seeking further treatment at Seattle Grace." They both stand and shake the doctors then walk out.

They arrive at Seattle Grace a little while later after they both agree to keep this quiet until the need to tell people, but no matter what they would decide everything together.

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Meredith and Lexie walked into Seattle Grace like nothing had changed, but truth was everything had changed the moment the test results came back positive meaning they both had the tumor. The didn't say anything on the car ride over and hadn't decided anything yet. The only good news they had gotten all day is that when Molly was tested her results came back negatitive. They walked into the residents lounge and changed into their scrubs rather quickly and then parted ways.

Meredith went to find Teddy and saw that she had just finished pre-op on the heart transplant patient. Meredith thought, "Well maybe I can't save my life but I can save this patient's."

Meredith and Teddy went into the OR and Teddy sat in the corner reading a magazine and let Meredih take over. The procedure went well without any complications. Meredith did have a thing for transplants. After the nurse had taken the patient down to post-op and the other doctors had cleared out of the OR Meredith went to scrub out.

Teddy had come in the scrub room and says, which Meredith only half listens to, "I am sorry about last night. I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying. I never meant any of it and I hope that one day we can get past that and you can forgive me for that, for the fact that I played a hand in killing your brother, and for the fact that I missed that there is a good chance that you could have a tumor. I know that tumors are genetic and should have made you and Lexie get tested immediately but I wasn't thinking clearly. Jamie was one of my best friends. I should have never of been his doctor in the first place, but I was and I can't take anything back."

Meredith agrees, "You are right about one thing? I should have never requested you to be Jamie's doctor."

Meredith walks out and goes past some of her fellow residents and some attendings. Teddy asks, "Can I just talk to you for a minute?"

Meredith turns around to face Teddy and they were now in front of the main nurses station on the surgical floor. Teddy starts, "I know you have been through hell. and I know I was part of it. And I know you are grieving and there is no magic solution to that. We use to be friends and I really want to get back to that. How bout we go across to Joe's and I will buy you a drink, as many drinks as you want."

Meredith questions rather quickly because she didn't want to be having this conversation, especially not here,but Teddy left her no choice. "Are you done? Are you finished?"

Teddy answers, "Yes."

Meredith explains, rasing her voice a little, "I hate you. From the moment you told me there was nothing else you could do and from the moment you told me that Jamie died on your OR table I have hated you. I think about Jamie all the time. About how he was suppose to be back and I would finally get more than a few days at a time with him this time. Then all that changed when I found out he had the stupid tumor. I think about all the letters he wrote me especially when you were over there with him. He was head over heels in love with you but you always had someone else. I also think about the package I got the other day with his favorite pair of scrubs and all his personal effects and it sucks not knowing what to do with it. I wish you were dead instead of him. I think about all the soliders good men and women who died over there in Iraq and Afghanistan and I don't know what kind of God would let you survive. My brother died a little over a week ago at your hands in that very OR. We are not friends. This is not grief. This will not pass. I hate you. Please don't speak to me again unless it is work related."

Meredith then walked away very quickly. She went to the roof to get some air. She had so much going through her mind. About the tumor she has and what she just said to Teddy. But not a word she said was untrue.

Mark came and found Meredith on the rooftop. She was just looking out over the city. Mark says, "So you finally told her what's what."

Meredith replies, "Yeah, she provoked it, I told her to leave it alone, but what are you going to do right."

Mark asks, "How did the appoitment with Lexie go?"

Meredith replies, "They are going to run more tests." Mark knew that was all he was going to get on the subject to he dropped it. Mark had gotten a page and a few minutes later Lexie came out and saw Meredith. Lexie says, "That was interesting"

Meredith replies, "What can I say. She was asking for it and she finally got it. By any chance were Bailey and Owen in the hall at the time."

Lexie says, "Yeah, they were. So maybe they won't bother you as much."

Meredith states, "We can only hope."

There was a moment of silence that passed, where they each knew what the other was thinking, but niether wanted to say anything.

Lexie says, "Mere..."

Meredith says, "I know, there is a 3% chance of survival if we go on with this and I don't know about you but I don't want to do that. Maybe it is for the best, I could be with Jamie again."

Lexie argues, "I don't know you becuase the Mere I know would want to fight."

Meredith mentions, "I don't know what to do anymore. I think about him all the time. I wear his scrub cap and his dog tags. If I were to fight this I would be putting myself through more pain. I know you don't understand because you didn't really know him all too well."

Lexie states, "I know that fighting this is our only chance." With that she walked out and went to go talk with Chief Webber. She neede to inform him of the situation.

**REVIEWS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**Chapter 12**

It was heading towards the end of shift and people were heading home. Lexie had left the roof where her and Meredith had just been talking and went to the Chief's office. She knocked on the door and he signaled her to take a seat. Webber asks, "Is Meredith not joining us?"

Lexie sighs, "Unfortunately, no she is not. Her and I both went to Seattle Pres today to get tested and it turns out that both of us have the tumor. We only had blood drawn so we do not know how far it had progressed. She doesn't want to be treated though. She keeps saying that she could be closer to Jamie. They were really close. She is grieving in her own way even if she doesn't show it and tells everyone she is fine. She has lost everything over the last few years, but if she does this now as she is getting sicker she will regret it. I just know it. You are the closest thing to a father she has ever had, maybe she will listen to you. We agreed we would do this together, but she doesn't want to fight. And I do."

Webber says, "I will try, but I can't make her if she doesn't want to. But let's just say after the others hear she is going to have a hard time saying no. People here they care about her."

Lexie says, "Thank you chief."

She gets up and then heads to the nurses station to finish some charts.

Meredith had been outside sitting on a bench in the cold. She begins to walk back into the building and to the residents lounge. She begins to change. It was fairly empty for this time at night. She takes the scrub cap off her head and thinks back to Jamie. It was his scrub cap afterall. She had just put on her leather jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder

She then turns around and she sees the chief,Bailey, and Mark standing there. Lexie must have told the chief who had now told the others. The chief says to baliey, "Go tell the residents."

Then he turns to mark, "Go tell Ariziona, Callie, and Addie."

Mark asks, "What about Owen and Teddy?"

Webber adds, "Leave them to me."

Mark and Bailey walk away as Webber walks into the residents lounge. Meredith had sat down on the bench gripping her brothers scrub cap.

Webber begins, "I heard about the test results. I also heard how you don't want to fight, how you want to give up. I understand your thinking of how you would be with Jamie again, but that is not what you are going to want later."

Meredith says, "I thought something was wrong with him for awhile, I just never imagined how bad off he really was. Just thought it was the war talking you know?"

Webber replies, "I can not understand how hard it has been for you lately, with him being gone and now that he is dead at the hands of two of his closest friends. You asked them for help and now feel betrayed and to make matters worse they keep trying to talk to you no matter how much you shy them away."

Meredith mentions, "Sometimes people just want to be left alone. This isn't how it was suppose to happen. It was suppose to be years before any disease caught up with me."

Webber supplies, "Your mothers.''

Meredith questions, "Is Lexie being taken care of?"

Webber agrees, "They are probably getting scans right now to see how far it is along. That is all you have to do. Is get some scans done. See how far it is. If we have caught it early enough, there is a good chance."

Meredith answers, "And if you haven't you are going to tell me there is nothing more you can do. Surgery isn't an option. Because I will not have Teddy anywhere near my room, if and only if this is what I decide. I am not a big fan of Bailey or Owen either. Let me just go home tonight, think this over."

Webber states, "Alright, when you decide call me. No matter what time."

Meredith tossed her scrub cap in her bag then slung it back over her shoulder.

Meanwhile Mark had found Addie, Arizonia and Callie at a nurses station near the peds wing of the hospital.

Mark walks up to the counter and sighs saying, "Hey guys."

Callie looks up and asks, "Mark, what's the matter?"

Mark admits, "Just got some bad news that you guys aren't going to like anymore than I did."

Addie questions hestiantly, "Mark, what happened?"

Mark takes a moment before answering, "It's Meredith. She has the tumor. They don't know how far it is along yet, but she is refusing treatment. Chief is talking to her now."

Addie and Callie get up immediately and head towards the residents lounge and see that Meredith was walking towards the elevator.

Callie calls, "Meredith."

Meredith stands there and presses the down button more times when Callie and Addie come over next to her. Addie says, "I thought we were your best friends. Why wouldn't you say anything."

Meredith mentions, "Can we just get out of here before Christina, Alex, George, or Izzie find me?"

Callie agrees, "Sure."

Bailey had finally gathered all the residents in the same place when she says, "This isn't easy to say but Meredith got tested for the same tumor her brother had. She teasted postitive and is refusing treatment. Lexie as well came up postitive."

Izzie says, "This can't be right."

Alex mentions, "Why her. She is Meredith. She is what holds this place together. Keeps us all sane."

George adds, "Why didn't she tell us?"

Bailey adds, "Probably because she only found out a few hours ago. Still processing it herself."

Christina states, "I'm her person. She tells me everything. How could we have not of know. We are doctors. We are her best friends. We work along side her everyday."

Bailey says, "She didn't want anyone to know. She is good at hiding things. You guys should go home get some rest. This is alot to digest."

Bailey walked away thinking how two of her best residents could end up in this situation. She just hoped that both Lexie and Meredith pulled through this. Only Meredith had to get treatment for that to workout.

Christina was sadden by this news. All she wanted to do was go home snuggle into Owen and hope he could make it better even though she knew couldn't. They didn't know how far the tumor was yet. If he could christina knew she wouldn't let Owen anywhere near it.

Izzie remember what it was like when she found out she had cancer. Didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want treatment because her chance of survival was so low. Didn't want people to look at her like a piece of meet on a cutting board. She knew where Mere was coming from.

Alex wanted, no needed Mere to be alright. Like he said she was the glue. This place needed her to be alright. For the sake of the hospital she had to fight and come out on the other side.

Meredith was George's best friend. He needed her. It was hard to think what it would be like if they didn't have her.

They all just wanted her to be alright.

**REVIEWS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please be so kind and leave a review.**

**Chapter 13**

Owen and Teddy were in the attendings lounge when the chief entered the room. He had a sad and sorrowful look on his face. Webber begins, "Atlman, Hunt why don't you guys sit down. There is something you should know."

They all take seats with Owen and Teddy right next to each other and Richard across from them. Webber sighs, "There is no easy way to say this some I am just going to come right out. Meredith got tested today for the tumor. As it turns out, she tested positive. She and Lexie have the tumor. Meredith is refusing treatment and there is no way to force her. She feels betrayed and isn't thinking clearly, but it is her call. I am informing the two of you because I am aware she is a friend of yours and I didn't want you to hear this through the hospital grapevine. Furthermore she has made it pretty clear if she chooses to seek treatment she does not want either of you near."

Teddy says, "This can't be happening. She would have had symptoms. We would have noticied something like that."

Owen mentions, "There is no way all these Doctors could have missed this. It isn't right."

Webber mentions, "Meredith is very good at hiding things, but there is a good chance she may not be too far along because like you said she has not shown any symptoms."

Callie, Addie, and Mere headed towards the parking lot and Mere leaned up against her car. Meredith explains, "You guys are my best friends. That is why I didn't tell you. If you saw me hurting then you would hurt and I wouldn't allow for that. This isn't something that is easy for me. People act like it is something that happens everyday, but it's not. This is one of the most rare diseases the medical field has ever seen. One tumor, no brainer. Two tumors, a little bit of a challenge. Three, inoperable and impossible."

Callie asks, "What are you going to do about this Mere? You can't just leave yourself to wonder if you had fought would the outcome be different?"

Addie agrees, "It is not what Jamie would want."

Meredith argues, "What am I suppose to do let them tell me that there is nothing they can do."

Callie mentions, "No, but think about Jamie if the situation was reversed would you want him to fight?"

Meredith says, "Yes."

Callie asks, "Then why is this different? If you don't want to do it for yourself or your friends better yet do it for you brother."

Meredith mentions, "This isn't right. He wasn't suppose to die from some disease and not this soon. He was coming back and I would finally get to see him for longer than a couple days. But that is all I got a couple days. Why, because I wanted him to fight so bad that it may have ended up killing him. Or because I trusted the same people he trusted most to save his life. I wanted them so bad to operate, but maybe deep down I knew it would end up like this. There are only two people in the world I trust enough to operate on me and they are both dead."

Callie mentions, "At least consider it."

Meredith agrees, "I will. I will call you guys in the morning," as she gets in her car and drives off.

Meredith drives off, but not in the direction of her house or Mark's apartment. She heads to the field because she wat to get her anger out. She stays there for hours not sure what time it is and not really caring because being able to just hit made her fell some what better even though she knew it couldn't fix anything.

Around one in the morning Meredith was sitting on the hood of her car in the parking lot drinking a beer when another car pulled into the parking lot. She thought she recognized the car but couldn't place who it was in her drunken state.

She wondered if it had been Mark coming to find her, but as the figure got closer she was able to identify it as Alex. She questions, "What are you doing here Alex?"

Alex questions, I could be asking you the same thing. But you are here because you are angry and don't know what to do. You wanna avoid people. Everyone because you don't want them to look at you like a patinet. Like you are hurt or vulnerable. Its not fair."

Meredith replies, "What do you know? There is a good chance I have some untreatable tumor and doctors all over will try to find a way to operate but there will be nothing they can do."

Alex mentions, "I know you are scared even though you will never admit that to me or anyone else. I know you are hurting. Your brother just died and you are keeping that all bottled up inside. You want people to think you are stong, that you are tough. Remember when we found out Izzie had cancer. We wanted nothing to do with it because we couldn't stand it. We couldn't stand the fact that she could very possibly die any second. But in the end we knew she needed us to be able to survive. I am not going to let this happen. Tomorrow I am going to walk in with you and I will be there for you when you tell the chief you want to fight this."

Meredith argues, "You are asking me to do something that could end up killing me. Surgery fails all the time. What happens when this is one of those times."

Alex jokes, "Then I will be there to place a black and a blue rose in front of your tombstone."

Meredtih says, "How can you be making jokes, at a time like this?"

Alex says, "Remember when I wanted to give up on ob/gyn and peds because I couldn't stand the attending. Addison found every last way to get on my nerves and irrate me. You told me to stop running away scared and show the world how great I could be. To face my fears. To stand up and give it a chance. So just give it a chance and see what the scans say. The only thing worse than knowing, is not knowing."

Meredith responds, "I guess you have a point. Can you drop me at Mark's and then pick me up in the morning?"

Alex states, "Sure thing?"

They both get in his car and drive away. Alex had hope. Hope that she was heading in the right direction.

**REVIEWS**


	14. Chapter 14

**As always I really appreciate reviews, so take the time to leave me one. Sorry for the wait I have been super busy, plus I had a little bit of writers block.**

**Chapter 14**

Meredith had arrived at Mark's apartment after Alex dropped her off. She used her key to let herself in. She was being as quiet as she could, trying not to wake Mark. She slipped her shoes off and then walked into the bedroom.

She climbed under the covers next to Mark and tried to fall asleep next to him, but knew it was impossible. A few moments later Mark noticed Meredith's presence and rolled over to face her. He smiled at her saying, "Are you alright?"

Meredith mentions, "No, but I will be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you today on the roof that Lexie and I found out about the tumor. We were still trying to process everything. It is just alot to take in all at once. And I wasn't even sure I wanted to fight it but now after talking with Alex I know its my only choice. I don't want to ask myself the what if questions. I want to know."

Mark replies, "I will be with you every step of the way. You think you can scare people off by telling them you are a lost cause but no matter what I will be here with you."

Meredith says, "I love you and tomorrow Alex is coming by to walk me in. I think that is mostly because he wants to make sure I actually get there. He is my best friend. I don't know what we would have done without each other all these years."

_The Next Morning_

Meredith had called Callie and Addison and told them about her converstion with Alex last night and that she had agreed to walk in with him and at least get tested to see how far she was along.

Mark and Meredith were having breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Meredith got up and answered it knowing it would be Alex. Alex asks, "You ready to do this?"

Meredith mentions, "As ready as I ever will be. Mark I'll see yo there later, right?"

"Of, course."

Alex and Meredith make their way out of the apartment and down to his car. He then drives in the direction of the hospital. After Alex pulls into his space he notices that Meredith has been very quiet for the ride to the hospital. Alex gets out and goes around to open her door. Meredith was dressed in her usual black jacket paired with a pair of black jeans and boots. Meredith got out and leaned up against the side of his car.

"Alex I'm scared. What if the results are bad. What if they can't do anything about it. I mean we are doctors, we know stuff like this happens all the time."

Alex mentions, "Look at me. We are going to walk straight into that hospital, tell the chief and then get you tested. Then we will access from there."

"Ok, ok. Let me just make a quick call first." Meredith agrees.

Meredith pulls out her phone and makes a phone call. After a few rings she gets an answer, "Chief." Meredith says.

"I figure you have made your decision about getting tested." Chief Webber comments.

Meredith mentions, "I have. After talking with a good friend I know now that I at least want to know what the situation is before making any rash decisions about treatment."

Webber adds, "That's good. When you get here, why don't you meet me at my office and we will go over some things."

"Will do." Meredith states.

"Alright Alex, I'm ready and thank you for doing this."

Alex adds, "You are my best friend, I would do anything for you, including helping you through tough times like this." As they make their way towards the front doors of the hospital.

When they reach the front lobby they take the elevator up to the surgical floor. As the elevator doors open Alex reassures, "Everything will be just fine. You gotta believe that."

When Meredith and Alex exited the elevator Meredith ignored the residents and attendings giving her looks. She walked straight for Doctor Webber's office. She knew that Alex would be there in a few minutes after he had changed into scrubs for the day. She also knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to get away from all the questions from everyone.

Alex entered the resident lounge and threw on a pair of scrubs, trying to get in and out as quick as possible. He was headed out when he was caught by Izzie, Christina, and George.

George begins, "I saw you come in with Mere, what is up with her? Is she getting treatment?"

"I was able to convince her to get tested. That is all I know honestly."

Christina adds, "Is she alright at least?"

Alex adds, "She is freaked out not that she will ever say that. Her brother died from the very disease she and her sister have. She doesn't want to be some cutting board for suregons to try and find a way to treat an untreatable disease. But I need your guys' help right now. Mere, doesn't want Hunt, Teddy, or Bailey anywhere near her room. That is where you guys' come in. Do anything to keep them away. Keep your phones on, I will text you when I know more."

Izzie agrees, "We will do what we can."

Alex exits the room getting as far as the stairs to Chief Webber's office before being stopped by Callie, Addison, and Ariziona.

**Reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you read and review. Enjoy.**

**_Chapter 15_**

Alex looked at Callie, Addie, and Ariziona before he says, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Ariziona starts, "Look you know word travels fast around this hospital. Meredith called us and told us breifly what was going on but she was as I said very brief. What is going on with her?"

Callie adds, "We know you walked in with her. I saw her get out of your car and an intern confirmed the two of you walked in with each other."

"This is all true. I picked her up at Mark's eariler. I found her last night at the field and convinced her to do this. She is talking with the chief right now. I have the other residents on keeping Bailey, Teddy, and Owen away. That is all I know." Alex says.

Addie says, "Alright, go on. Go be with her. She needs you now."

Alex walked up the steps.

He knocks on the door to the chief's office and then enters. Richard says, "Doctor Karev, we were just wondering when you would be joining us."

"I am sorry sir, got a little stuck on my up here." Alex comments.

"Not a problem at all. I am sure they all have questions." Richard adds.

Just then a nurse knocked on the door and entered. She says, "Here is the chart you wanted."

"Thank you." Richard mentions sending the nurse out of the room. "This is your sister's chart. She was admitted last night. Doctor Cooper was put on her case, with the resident being Izzy. Doctor Cooper is a very good general suregon. He is very well known and very successful. Form the notes here Lexie only has the tumor wrapped colon. Surgery is set for tonight."

Alex agrees, "That is good. It sounds like she has a good chance."

Meredith who had been very quiet says, "She does. Who from this hospital would you suggest, Richard?"

"Doctor Ashley Bartlett. She is very good. I trust both her and Cooper." Richard suggests.

Meredith looks to Alex who takes a step closer to her and takes her hand to reassure her. "Can you get me set up with her then?"

"I would be happy to and Alex as the resident. I will take you off of regular rotation. This is your assignment until she is out of the hospital." Richard states.

Alex nods, "Yes sir."

Richard had paged Doctor Bartlett. She arrived a few minutes later. "Sir." Ashley says.

Richard begins, "I have a very special case for you. Meredith, here was tested and came back postitive for the same tumor her brother died from. Jamie Grey died from a surgical operation attempting to remove a tumor that had wrapped around his Sleen, colon, and appendix. We do not know how far along she is, that is where you come. Doctor Alex Kraev will be the resident on this case. Consider this importnat. Meredith is very dear to me."

Ashley understands,"Okay, Meredith Grey is it, let us get you admitted as my patient and then we will see about getting you some tests run to see how far this has progressed. If you will follow me."

Ashley, Alex and Meredith all leave the room and head for a patient room.

Richard watched them walk away and hoped for the best.

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 16_**

Meredith had been admitted and her doctor had been running tests for the past few hours. Doctor Bartlett had come in the room with Meredith's scans. Alex was standing beside her looking as well. Neither of them were showing any body language or facial expressions to indicate weather or not they were good or bad. They began to whisper back and forth. Meredith had no clue what any of this meant.

After 5 minutes Meredith asks, "What's going on? What do the tests say? Give it to me straight."

Ashley looks at Meredith, "As you already know you have a very rare type of tumor. You have two of the tumors and signs of a developing third. The way were are going to go about this is remove the two tumors wrapped around you spleen and appendix right away. Then in two weeks we will go in and remove the third wrapped around your colon."

Alex says, "This is the best approach. In the other cases studied that are similar there had been a 79% success rate."

Meredith looks between the two of them then asks, "If the situation was reversed this is what you would want the doctors to do."

"No doubt about it." Ashley agrees.

"Why didn't Teddy, Owen, and Bailey see this option for Jamie?" Meredith questions.

"Since his case was so advanced they wanted to get it all out at once. There is risk when doing a second surgery but it is much lower than doing all three right now."

Meredith listens to all the stats there were on the surgery, and the risks, the pros and cons of doing all at one versus what they were proposing. When all was said and done Meredith mentions, "Set up the surgeries then. I'll go through with this as long as you are sure you can do this. Last time I pushed a doctor into finding an answer my brother ended up dead on an OR table."

"There are risks with every surgery, you and I know that, but I am very confident. I have done this surgery 10 times successfully out of 15 times. Patients from all over the world who have tumors come for my services." Ashley explains.

"You do come very highly recommended by a good friend of mine." Meredith agrees. "Book the surgery. I have faith in you and Alex."

Alex went to schedule the surgery. There was an empty OR for that night. Alex writes_ Grey, M _for the patient name on the OR board for OR 2 at 7 pm. He then writes _Bartlett, A _and _Karev,A_, as the doctors. He caps the marker and walks away.

Bailey, Teddy, and Owen noticed Alex at the board. They had asked around and soon figured out that Alex wasn't on anyone's service because he was working a special case, that case being Meredith Grey. When they saw Alex walk away from the board and read Grey, M under patient name they were a little relieved. At least she was seeking treatment.

Mark and Callie were taking their lunch break and ran into Karev. "You wouldn't know where to find my girlfriend, would ya?"

Alex looks around, "Keep it on the down low. She's in the corner room. 3322."

Callie and Mark grab there food and head for the room closely followed by Alex.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Updates will be limited due to the fact I just started college.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I just got to say that last night's episode was really intense. I love the medusa nickname. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 17_**

Callie, Mark, and Alex headed for Meredith's room.

Meredith had been sitting on her bed strumming Jamie's guitar. She use to play a lot when she was younger, but had lost practice for awhile. But ever since Jamie had been in the hospital she had been playing a lot more than in the past few years. She was playing the tune to a song she wrote for Jamie when there was a knock on her door.

Meredith looks up as she sets the guitar down on lap. Alex, Callie, and Mark enter the room.

Alex begins, "I hope it is okay that I told them you were here."

"Yeah, fine." Meredith replies.

Callie and Mark each take a seat on either side of her bed.

Callie begins, "I had this surgery today. Seemed like a standard dislocated shoulder, but it turned out that the girl had put off the dislocated shoulder for too long that I had to go in and replace the bones with ones that I had made. Her shoulder is doing a lot better now."

Meredith asks, "And tell me you have video of that."

"Of course." Callie states.

Alex put the video into the VCR then says, "I'll be back a little later for pre-op, okay."

Meredith responds, "Yep."

Alex leaves the room then Meredith presses play.

All three of them watch the surgery. Callie had gotten a page towards the end. When the video had concluded Meredith and Mark were sharing a comfortable silence when Meredith says, "I'm scared. I'm scared to death that something will go wrong."

Mark turns to look his girlfriend in the eye. Mark begins, "I have heard Doctor Bartlett is a very good doctor. She is one of the best. But it will all turn out okay."

"How can you know that?" Meredith asks.

"I have faith in all this. Lexie just got out of surgery. Izzy says they got the whole tumor."

"That's good." Meredith comments, "Can you tell her that I'm glad she made it through and I love her. I would come see her if I could."

"Of course." Mark adds, "You will be okay."

Mark exits the room just as Alex and Ashley entered the room to begin prepping Meredith for the surgery.

Mark had gone to Lexie's room upon Meredith's request and told her exactly what Meredith had said. They were just exchanging conversation when Lexie asks, "Do you love her?"

Mark processes this for a few moments then replies, "Yes. I really do."

"Then let her know because she is scared to death that something will happen and she will end up like her brother." Lexie states.

Mark agrees, "Alright."

He goes rushing back to Meredith's room knowing it was almost time for her surgery. Mark enters the room. He walks closer to Mere then leans in and kisses her. Mark says, "I love you Meredith."

Moments later Alex and Ashley come in and take her straight to the OR going across the surgical floor attracting the attention of many of the attendings,residents, and interns.

**REVIEWS**


	18. Chapter 18

**_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.**_**

**_Chapter 18_**

Ashley and Alex were now in the OR attempting to remove the tumor from Meredith's spleen and appendix. Ashley had purposely requested OR 2 because there was no viewing room. She knew exactly how loved Meredith was around here. She had heard that her sister had the tumor as well but less advanced. Her sister's surgery had gone really well. Now it was Ashley's turn to save Meredith.

They had gone in and were able to remove the tumor around the appendix very easily. The tricky part was the spleen. They had to be careful not to tear any bleeders. Ashley had read up on her brother's case. When they made the incision to cut the tumor from the spleen they had also cut a bleeder which lead to his death. Not exactly the thing she wanted to be thinking about at this moment, but it was important to remember all the facts.

It was time to make the incision on this tumor. Ashley carefully and successfully cut the tumor and Alex removed it. Ashley smiles at Alex when they were finished and says, "Close her up."

Alex proudly does just that. He was happy she made it through the first surgery. One to go. In two weeks hopefully there would be the same result. When they had finished scrubbing out Ashley exchanged a high five with Alex. It was kinda of her post successful surgery thing.

Many of the attendings, residents, and nurses had gathered at the center of the surgical floor near the OR board. They had saw Meredith being taken into surgery and all found this spot as a common ground. No one was really talking. They were just waiting for Ashley or Alex to come through the double doors leading from the OR's.

Chief had seen everyone gather near the OR board moments after Meredith was taken into surgery. He was hoping the same thing everyone else was. That this would all turn out okay in the end.

No one could be certain what was going to happen. The odds weren't exactly favorable, but Doctor Bartlett was one of the few doctors that have done this surgery successfully more times than not. All they could do was hope and pray. Pray a lot.

Eventually Alex and Ashley came through the doors moments before the two nurses came through pushing Meredith towards a recovery room. All the doctors and nurses looked up and were glad to see that Meredith was very much alive.

Alex and Ashley had stopped in their tracks after coming through the doors. They look at each other not having expected everyone to be right here although it is understandable.

Alex comments, "I got this. Go check on our patient."

After their short exchange Ashley turns and walks down a corridor leaving Alex standing there. Alex turns and looks at everyone for a moment before looking straight to Mark and Callie saying, "The surgery went really well. We were able to remove the tumor from her appendix and spleen without any complications. She is alive and well. The surgery was completely successful."

Callie and Mark nod and smile their thanks. After hearing the good news most of the doctors broke away from the crowd, going back to work.

And from that moment everything in life just continued to happen. The earth was spinning on it axis, doctors were saving lives, soldiers were protecting out country just like normal. Just like everything was still the same. Just like nothing in the world had changed within the last month. A lot had happened from then to now, but maybe there was some reason for all of it.

Various friends and acquaints of Meredith's had stopped by to check on Meredith wen the had a few spare minutes. She smiled at them and made small conversation. Meredith officially hated being a patient.

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Chapter 19**_

It was a week later. Lexie had been discharged and was now sitting in Meredith's room giving her some company. She knew that her sister hated this, being in the hospital. But Lexie could live with her sister being pissed off. That was the key word she could live with it because she didn't want to see things go south even for a moment. Truth is she was scared when Mere had a moment of doubt. Lexie was truly glad that someone talked some sense into her. She had to personally thank Alex later.

Meredith says, "I am bored out of my mind."

"Do you want your guitar or I could see if someone is free and can stop by?" Lexie suggests as she started naming just a few things to keep Meredith's mind off of things.

"I guess give me the guitar and go find someone but not..." Meredith begins saying.

Lexie interrupts, "But not Teddy, Bailey, or Owen. I got it." handing Meredith her guitar to keep her happy, then going in search of someone to visit Mere. Lexie knew better than anyone that Mere probably couldn't even stand the sight of those three right now.

Lexie was walking down the hallway and runs into Alex and Callie. "Hey, you guys should see Meredith. She is going a little crazy in her room. Needs the company."

Callie and Alex gathered up the charts they were working on and went to see Mere. Callie asks, "How are you doing?"

Meredith chuckles, "How do you think? I feel like a human cutting board."

"Well look on the bright side. The surgery was successful. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Alex mentions.

Callie agrees, "Right evil spawn is, which is why your are going to tell me a diagnosis and treatment plan for this patient." handing her a chart.

Meredith scanned the cart for about a minute before replying, "Dislocated patella. Surgery to realign the patella, cast for 4 weeks, then brace and physical therapy following that."

"Good. What happens if there are complications during surgery?" Callie asked testing Meredith.

"Possible complications could be the patella is far more dislocated than shown on an x-ray which means after you relocate the patella you will also have to place screws in. The other possible complication is your patient runs the risk of infection during surgery because of the length of the surgery. If signs of infection are even possibly present you will have to do a graft which could drastically decrease the mobility they will have afterwards." Meredith explains.

Mere began strumming at her guitar like she had been when they entered.

Alex says, "I didn't know that you played?" motioning at the guitar.

"Jamie taught me when I was 13." Mere says not explaining any further. "Evil spawn can you do something about getting me a chocolate shake. I really want one, since you won't let me have coffee."

Alex nods, "Yeah sure." He leaves the room and goes to the cafe.

Callie inquires, "How are you doing with all of this? You know the tumors, your brother?" Callie was really worried about Meredith not that she would ever tell her that. She cared a lot about her friend.

"I take it a day at a time. Right now I am alive and have two less tumors than I did a few days ago. So that is pretty good. On the other hand my brother died from exactly what I have not too long ago. He died at the hand of two people he considered friends. So what am I suppose to think. Accept their apologies and it makes everything better again. Truth is no matter how many times they tell me they are sorry it doesn't change the facts. My brother is dead." Meredith explains. She told Callie all this because she was one of the few people left in her life that she felt she could tell anything no matter what it was and their be absolutely no judgement. She had all of this on her mind for awhile now, so it felt good just to say all this.

Callie adds, "You know they did everything they knew how. Sometimes it just isn't enough." Callie adds recalling a few situations when her patients had died even though she did everything right.

"I think I am over the whole shock of the situation, I just gotta work on how I forgive them, Things aren't ever going to be the same, but I know with time it can get back to being bearable being around them." Meredith says briefly recalling her latest conversation with Teddy. She was kind of a bitch to her.

Just then Alex comes in with two coffees and a milkshake. "Just how you like it. No whip, extra syrup."

"Thanks spawn." Meredith comments taking a sip of her shake.

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review. I love to hear your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

It had come time that Meredith was due for her second surgery. Alex had just finished pre-op. Mark was the only one in the room with Meredith at the moment. He was seated on the corner of her bed. They just talked about all sorts of things. Meredith really enjoyed his company. She felt like there had been something on his mind for a while that he wasn't saying.

A little bit later Alex and Ashley entered the room. "How are you felling today Meredith?" Ashley asked as she began checking Meredith's vitals.

"I'm doing really good, ready to get this other tumor out." Meredith answered hoping this one would go as well as the first.

"Then lets gets that tumor out, shall we?" Ashley commented.

Mark got off the corner of her bed and gave her a kiss. Alex and Ashley then put up the sides bars and took Meredith into surgery.

Everyone knew that today was the day that Meredith was having her second surgery. Everyone pretty much stopped what they were doing when they saw Alex and Ashley heading in the direction of the OR with Meredith.

Mark had left the room and headed to the main hallway near the OR board. He began pacing back and forth. He wasn't this anxious when she went into surgery the first time. One by one the other doctors gathered around just like last time.

Callie had come out of surgery and saw Mark standing there. She went over and said to him, "It will be okay. You need to take a deep breath and chill out. You just got to have some faith. Meredith would not be letting them operate on her unless she had faith in their abilities. You and I and everyone else for that matter know that."

Mark replied, "I know, I know. It is just that this surgery has a much higher risk than the first one and I care about her a lot and we are getting really serious and I love her." Mark began to ramble. Callie picked up on this. She was his best friend.

"Tell me about why you love her, or your first date, or something like that." Callie said hoping it would take his mind off of what was going on in the OR.

_Mark thought back to his first date with Mere. It has been a long shift at work and a majority of the doctors had headed over to Joe's. She was sitting on one of the bar stools. Mark was seated on one a few down from her and her friends. After and hour or so Meredith decides to call it a night._

_She departed from the group. Mark also had decided to call it a night. He paid and left. They had come from opposite directions and ended up bumping into each other when they reached the door._

_Mark said, "I'm sorry." He had no idea who he had bumped into until she has turned around. "Mere."_

_She replied, "No your fine really. My fault."_

_They had both exited the bar. Mark offered her a ride home. She gladly accepted instead of having to call a cab. As Mark parked in her driveway she began thanking him. There was something about being around Mark that made her feel really comfortable._

_Mark looked at her for a few moments as she sat in the passengers seat. He really liked her. He had for a while now but didn't know how to tell her. Mark decided that this was his chance. _

_Meredith had reached for the door when Mark questioned, "Meredith, can I take you out?"_

_She pulled her hand back from the doorknob to process what he had said for a moment. "What?" She countered._

"_You me, dinner on a date." Mark spoke._

_Meredith did like Mark, a lot. She decided that maybe this was her chance, a fresh start. Meredith turned to look a Mark. "I like Italian." She mentioned before got out of his car and walked up to her porch._

_He smiled a little flattered that she had said yes. He had liked her from the day they met._

_Their first date had gone really well. Mark waited for Meredith in the lobby. He then took her to this nice Italian restaurant. He had really enjoyed himself and liked her even more now. She had been wearing this gorgeous dress. It was when she agreed to go on a second date that Mark knew he was lucky. _

Mark had explained that to Callie. She smiled at that knowing that her two friends were in fact truly happy together. If they were the type to actually get married was another thing entirely. Meredith had been spending most nights a week at Mark's before she was admitted to the hospital. Callie only hoped he would get the chance to propose if he wanted to.

Ashley and Alex had opened her back up to remove the final tumor. They knew that the first cut had to be precise or it was all downhill from there. If there was even one mistake on this one there was a very slim chance of recovering. Ashley had made the incision to cut the tumor while Alex applied suction. After about an hour of surgery they made it out clean with no tumor left. Alex closed her up and the nurses took Meredith to recovery. Ashley and Alex exchanged a high five. It was Ashley's post surgery thing.

Alex was happy that he was able to be a part of saving his friends life. It was truly a great thing.

They walked out of the OR and scrubbed out, heading through the double doors. Ashley and Alex went straight over to where Callie, Mark and Lexie were. Ashley said, "The surgery was successful. She is completely free of tumors."

Mark replied, "Thank you."

Alex and Ashley walked away and went to check up on Meredith. She was still under anesthesia. It would be a few more hours before she woke up.

**Reviews? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading sorry for the long time between updates. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 21**_

Mark was sitting in the chair beside Meredith's bed when she woke up. Meredith blinked her eyes a few times to bring them into focus and then was able to tell that is was Mark sitting at her side holding her hand. "How did the surgery go?"

Mark replied smiling, "It went really well. You are completely tumor free."

Meredith smiled, "Good, that's good. Where is everyone at?"

"Lexie was just here. She had just gone to get coffee. The residents have been by every once in awhile checking to see if you were up yet. Callie she will be back here any minute. Been by every 10 minutes exactly." Mark explained thinking about all those that cared about Meredith.

As if on cue Callie came by her room. "Hey Mere, I'm glad to see you are up."

"I'm just glad the surgery went well. Still in a little pain though." Mere stated.

Callie commented, "Mark here was really worried."

Meredith questioned, "You were?"

Mark responded, "You would be worried to if it were your girlfriend on an OR table for the second time in just weeks."

Meredith argued, "It not like I had any say in it."

Mark was about to say something else when his and Callie's pager went off. Mark gave Meredith a kiss and then both ran out of the room. A few minutes after they left Ashley and Alex came in.

Alex began to check her incision and stitches by pushing down on her abdomen some to make sure everything was all right.

Ashley began, "We were able to get the entire tumor out. If everything checks out you should be able to go home in the next couple of days. You will have to remain on bed rest for a week and stay off from work for two weeks following that. A few years from now we will have to follow up scans for the chance that there are trace amounts of the tumor that was not gotten and has grown. But I have much confidence that will not be a problem."

Meredith nods at all this new information, "Sounds great."

Alex commented, "I will be back in a little while to check on you."

"You better come back with something good for me." Meredith countered. "Please spawn."

"You know I wouldn't dream of coming back empty handed." Alex replied exiting the room.

As Alex exited the room Lexie came in carrying a cup of coffee. Meredith loved the scent of coffee.

They just talked for a while. Lexie filled Meredith in on all the hospital gossip starting with Christina's and Owen's rough patch ever since he was directly involved in the surgery that killed their brother. She had been giving him a bit of a cold should lately. Christina had also been a little harsh to Teddy lately as well.

All of the residents were only tolerating Bailey because they had no choice in the matter. George and Callie were of course as strong as ever as were Derek and Addison.

Alex and Izzie had gotten over their temporary rough patch and were now getting very serious.

Meredith commented, "And that is all I missed?" Meredith had a sarcastic tone to it.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, that is all."

The both laugh at that knowing if you even blinked an eye in this hospital you missed some major event that happened in someone's personal or professional life. So the doctors were very good at not blinking too much, because let's face it no one wanted to miss a beat.

Meredith was felling tired so she decided to close her eyes for a while. Lexie remained seated in the chair next to her and eventually fell asleep herself.

Not knowing how long they had both been asleep both woke up to two guys in suits sitting across from them on the other side of the room.

Meredith and Lexie both share a look not recognizing either of the gentlemen.

"Ah yes you are both awake." One of the men began. "My name is Michael Riches and this is Mason Right. We are both lawyers of the hospital. Your brother James "Jamie" Grey was brought here. Surgery was performed and now he is dead. You two could both have a lawsuit against the hospital and that is exactly what we don't want. Right now we are just going over introductions. Sometime next week we would like to sit down with you both and discuss the matter in greater detail if you don't mind."

The other man Mason said, "There is no way we can imagine what you two have been through over this last month with your brother being shot and then dying on the OR table at the hands of fellow surgeons. And now both having the same tumor at various stages that must be a lot along with having to go through surgery yourselves. We are here just to ease the pain do anything we can to help you two out in moving on from all this."

Meredith nodded taking in the information that they had just been told. "We do everything together, along with my boyfriend. He will be there for support."

"We are all family. The three of us." Lexie agrees.

Both the lawyers nod, "We can do that. We will contact you when we will meet. Thank you for your time. It would be beneficial if you didn't speak to anyone but you boyfriend about this." Michael mentioned.

Meredith and Lexie both agreed.

Alex came in a little while later with a milkshake.

Meredith commented, "I do love this part. Spawn bringing me milkshakes whenever I want them."

"Just until you are better and back working by our sides. We really do need you around here." Alex said.

"Be glad you get me back in three weeks." Meredith stated.

"We all are." He smiled.

**Reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A few days later Meredith was released and Lexie, Mark, and her were sitting on the couch at his apartment drinking beer.

Mark asked, "So you two were asleep and the lawyers were just waiting for you to wake up."

Lexie agreed, "Pretty much. It was kind of creepy."

"They want to talk about some sort of settlement so we don't sue the hospital because of our brother's death." Meredith explained.

"Oh and this is suppose to be kept quiet for a little while, so this is suppose to stay between us. We told them you are a part of our family too." Lexie added.

Mark smiled, "I think we can do that."

They ended up drinking beer all night and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Mark got up and showered leaving Lexie and Meredith sound asleep on the couch. When he was dressed he made a pot of coffee and got ready for work that day.

Lexie still had about another week off before she was due to return to work.

He walked over to the couch and gave Meredith a kiss on her cheek and left a note for them on the counter. He didn't want to wake them. Mark just looked at how cute his girlfriend was cuddled up with her sister. He even thought he saw a slight smile on her face. It had been awhile since he had seen that.

He walked into the hospital carrying a coffee and headed to the attendings lounge. Derek walked over to him as he put on his scrubs. "How is your girlfriend?" Derek questioned.

Mark smiled, "She is good. Really good."

Derek looked at the smile on his best friend's face, "Wait she still is just you girlfriend, right?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, just my girlfriend. Although, I am planning on finally proposing. I'm happy, she is happy. She is tumor free. It feels like the perfect time."

Derek patted him on the back knowing it was true. He was happy for his friend.

Meredith and Lexie awoke and Lexie poured them each a cup of coffee. They were watching TV when Meredith's cell phone rang.

She reached for it and answered, "Grey."

"Hello Meredith. This is Michael Riches. I spoke with you and Lexie a few days back." Michael said.

"Yes, I remember." Meredith replied. "I am with Lexie right now." Meredith placed the phone on speaker.

"That is actually excellent. I am here with my associate Mason Right and well we were hoping you guys would be able to come down to the hospital and speak with us formally about what happened. We would like to have everything go on the record and then we can see about making an official settlement claim." Michael mentioned.

Meredith answered, "We could come down there right now. Only problem is everyone knows we aren't suppose to be back for a few weeks. So if we come down there it will seem suspicious."

"Tell them you have some paperwork to settle from your surgeries. They won't blink twice." Michael added.

They finished discussing the details of where they would meet and a suitable time.

They sent a page to Mark about what was going on.

Lexie went back to the house and showered and changed then came back to Mark's apartment. Meredith also showered and got dressed. They then headed off to the hospital for the meeting. They were able to make it into the conference room without anyone stopping them. Mark soon joined them.

About 7 minutes later the two lawyers walked into the conference room along with who appeared to be some sort of assistant. They made introductions to Mark and then got down to business.

**Reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Michael the hospitals lawyer stood and was walking around the room reading a piece of paper, "Jamie Grey. Deceased, due to a failed surgery to remove three tumors. He was 26 days post op on a gsw to the lower left abdomen. Doctors are positive his death had nothing to do with the gsw. Lexie Grey contracted the same tumor less developed. 21 days post op. Meredith Grey contracted the same tumor fully developed and underwent two procedures. 4 days post op after the 2nd procedure. These are the facts. There is nothing we can do to change this, but we can make the story change from here on out."

Mark asked, "How so?"

"The hospital is offering a settlement. Doctors Bailey, Altman, and Hunt made a mistake in that OR. That mistake cost you both your brother. Furthermore none of them then checked either of you out to test for the tumor. In cases like this the hospital wants to try and avoid a lawsuit. Staying as far away from the courthouse would be our objective." Mason said.

All three nodded.

"At this time we want to collect any necessary information to make our case. I'm going to tell you. This is a process. We take the information we gather and present it to a board of lawyers. They then make a decision based on that. It can take several months for them to come back with a decision." Michael mentioned.

They looked between each other. Meredith added, "We are prepared for that."

Mason nodded, "Then we will present this information as soon as possible to the board. We will be collecting information from the doctors that performed your surgeries as well as the ones that performed Jamie's. We will be in touch."

They both exited the room. Soon afterwards the three of them left the room. The lawyers spent the rest of the afternoon talking with the doctors from all three cases gathering facts.

The following day the lawyers presented the case to the board that they would then go over the case and make a decision soon. Whatever soon meant. It could be days, weeks, or months before they get anything back.

Everything had sort of returned to normal. Lexie and Meredith were back working. Meredith was on Callie's service and Lexie was on Mark's.

Lexie and Mark were in the OR doing a skin graft on a burn victim patient. Callie and Meredith were paged to ambulance bay.

A few minutes later the ambulance pulls up and the doors pop open. "Army Specialist Pete Norris, 32. He was shot during a drill over at Fort Lewis. Gsw to the lower left abdomen and right leg. Bullet is lodged in the Tibia." The EMT said.

They wheeled him into a trauma room and began to work on him. Meredith thought about how his injuries were very similar to Jamie's when he was shot in Iraq.

They had gotten him stabilized and were now heading to the OR. Meredith knew all eyes were on her and Lexie today being their first day back and Meredith knew this was not going to be an easy surgery. It was going to bring up the memories of when she was watching them work on her brother's body in Germany. It was the same surgery exactly.

**Reviews!**

**Next chapter you are going to get to see some of what Meredith went through when her brother was shot.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Meredith was in the scrub room. Her and Callie would be working on the leg while Owen and Bailey would be working on the abdomen. That would be an awkward surgery and oh did they know it. Meredith had put on the army scrub cap that her brother used to wear and began scrubbing.

A few minutes later her and Callie were in there along side of Bailey and Owen. Owen commented making light conversation as they worked, "So this happened from a training exercise."

"Yeah. There were a few other minor injuries from it. Those were sent to the post hospital. They no longer have the facilities at the hospital to care for injuries like these since the post is due to close at the end of the week." Meredith added. "All the soldiers from there are being scattered between other posts."

Owen was speechless but managed to muster out a, "Oh wow."

After that all you heard was tools working away until Callie said, "We got the fragments removed but we can't proceed with a bone graft. It is too risky."

Glancing up at Callie, "What about a bone resection repair?" Meredith suggested.

"I didn't even think of that." Callie replied.

Meredith and Callie both called out some tool for the nurse to hand to them and got to work.

Owen and Bailey had a pretty standard repair and were done in a couple of hours. Bailey was able to scrub out while Owen remained in the room to make sure nothing went wrong while Callie and Meredith were still working.

Meredith and Callie were putting the final touches on the resection and closing up. They went to scrub out. Callie mentioned, "I will meet you for lunch Mere."

She nodded. Owen and her were scrubbing out, "How did you know to suggest that procedure?"

Meredith looked at Owen for a moment, "Not that it is any of your business at all but it was the same repair the military doctors in Germany used on my brother. He was shot 4 times over there, two to the abdomen two to the leg. Abdomen was a simple repair. They obviously worked around the tumors or didn't even cross them. Used a bone resection repair to get him back on his feet in less than two weeks. Standard military procedure."

With that Meredith walked away and went to lie down in an on call room. Her pager had probably been going off for 5 minutes when Lexie came into the room, "Mere, get up."

"What's going on Lex?" Meredith asked.

"The lawyers are here. They made a decision about the settlement. Mark is meeting us at the conference room." Lexie added.

Meredith was immediately on her feet and they headed to the conference room where the lawyers were along with Mark.

Teddy, Owen, Bailey, Alex, Christina, Izzie, Addie, Callie and George saw them go in and take a seat. Christina asked, "What is going on?"

Callie, Addie, and Alex all glanced at her because they knew that Christina was the person she told everything. Well I guess that was an understatement.

Alex commented, "The hospital is settling with them so they don't sue the hospital in accordance with what happened to Jamie."

Teddy asked, "How do you know?" Teddy was glaring at Alex.

"Since I was one of Mere's doctor's the hospital lawyers came snooping around on how her surgery and treatment is going." Alex responded as he leaned up against the nurse's station filling out charts while the others never took eye contact off of the conference room.

Once the girls had sat down Michael and Mason began. "The board came back rather quickly on this case which is always a good thing. They said because Meredith's condition was the same as her brother's and she lived and he didn't the hospital is at fault there."

Mason continued, "Therefore they are granting you 7 million dollars each."

The three of them shared a look. Lexie said, "Wow."

"So how does this work we get a big check written out or something?" Mark asked.

"The insurance company will send you each a check. That should take 3 to 4 weeks." Mason stated.

Michael stood, "It has been a pleasure working with you three. I wish the circumstances were better but all the same. I am glad we were able to resolve this in a positive light."

And with that they left. Meredith and Lexie stood up and hugged each other.

Mark's pager went off he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek then ran to his destination.

Meredith and Lexie exited the room a few minutes later and saw everyone gathered around near the nurse's station.

Meredith and Lexie shared a sisterly glanced then Meredith asked, "What is going on?"

Bailey responded, "You tell us?"

Lexie and Meredith shared another glance. "Oh, that. It was just paperwork is all. From our surgeries and Jamie's."

The two began to laugh as they walked down the corridor and went to check on their patients.

Awhile later they met with Callie, Mark, and Addison for lunch. All three of them had also agreed to tell their friends about the money.

Callie asked, "So what was that really about this morning?"

Lexie began, "We didn't want to say anything in front of everyone but those were the hospital lawyers. They agreed on a settlement. They settled for 7 million dollars each."

Addison's eyes about popped out of her skin, "No way."

Mere picking up a fry nodded, "Yeah."

Callie repeated, "7 million. That is insane."

Meredith's pager went off, "See you guys later." Meredith then began running towards the pit.

Lexie looked at Mark, "Okay spill. What is with the giddy look of yours?"

Mark of course denying it said, "I have no idea what you mean?"

Callie and Addison resorted to staring him down while Lexie continued, "You cannot not think that being my sister's boyfriend as long as you have I don't know when something is up. So like I said spill."

Mark realized that the girls had ganged up on him and replied, "Alright, alright. But you three blabber mouths have got to promise not to say anything."

All three faked hurt by placing their hand on their chest and making some sort of fake expression.

Mark leaned in closer; "I am planning on asking her to marry me soon. I've been planning on asking her since before her brother but ever since then I have been putting it off. I just want everything to be okay before I do, ya know."

Addie questioned, "Does that being okay mean making up with Owen, Teddy, and Bailey?"

"Well, maybe it does. She hasn't been as happy lately. I know she has been through a lot lately and all I want to do is make her happy. I was just kind of hoping they wouldn't give up on repairing things with her." Mark stated.

All their pagers went off. They all got up and Lexie added, "They aren't giving up."

She then walked away ahead of them.

**Reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Teddy, Owen, and Bailey all got a page to report to the skills lab. They figured it was just standard procedure. Every few months there were required skills lab. So they made sure their residents could handle rounds and headed for the skills lab.

When they arrived they saw Meredith sitting in one of the seats and took seats across the aisle.

After awhile someone finally came into the room. It was the chief. They figured he was about to tell them about the skills lab they would be doing but instead he said something the complete opposite.

Richard began, "This is an intervention, if you will. Your fellow doctors and I are tired of watching this. The three of you try to talk with Doctor Grey and she won't give you the time of day. So you offer her surgeries or do what you have to. And that worked for a few weeks until Doctor Grey told Doctor Altman off which you all needed to hear. So at that point you three gave up all and any efforts to repair this friendship and having a working relationship. Jamie died at their hands. That is a fact. There is nothing that will change that Meredith. You need to forgive. I'm not asking you to forget, just forgive. And the three of you could have offered her better sympathies than surgeries. Now you four will be staying in her until this situation is resolved." The chief finished his speech and then walked out. They heard the lock click from the outside. The chief was not kidding when he said they were staying in there.

They spent about 30 minutes staring each other down. No one said a word in those 30 minutes. There wasn't a sound to be heard. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

No one knew what to say. No one was quite sure how to break the ice. They all knew someone had to. They were all hoping that someone else would.

Meredith began, "So…I don't know how exactly to do this. I have been racking my brain for weeks and months on end on how to forgive you guys. I just don't know how. The more I think about it the blurrier it gets."

Owen replied, "Maybe I don't know what it feels like to lose your best friend, your brother, but I do know Jamie was a good soldier, and a great trauma surgeon. He always talked about you when the three of us were over there together. You were his entire world. So I can only be led to believe he wouldn't want us to be mad at each other. Not like this."

Meredith turning her back to them and smirked, "How would you know what he would have wanted? I almost got my brother back in a box and then as soon as he does get back this happens. If, there was such a thing as a curse that would be the definition of it, hands down. Here's what I do know. He trusted you. I trusted you. And you let us both down. Somehow I have to learn to get past that. I have to forgive you or I won't be able to truly get past this. I know you have seen friends come back and get loaded off an airplane hanger in a coffin and I respect that. But it doesn't come close when it is family."

"So what are we going to do?" Teddy questioned.

Bailey mentioned, "We do what doctors always do. We move on and do better next time."

"I have to know. Why did you go through with the surgery instead of handing it off to another surgeon? You and I both know there were other capable surgeons to do it. Because I know nothing I said out of fear, made you do something differently." Meredith stated.

"We did it so we could be responsible. No matter what we take the blame. That's what we have been doing. I won't make you any promises. I won't tell you what will be. But I will say this. We were friends with your brother. He cared about everyone. If I ever knew anything about your brother it is that he wanted to embrace each day." Teddy added.

Meredith turned around wiping a few tears from her face, "You know when he first joined the army and told he was deploying I was scared to death. Every time he was over there I was scared to death. I all did was worry. I was relived when I got to Skype with once a week because I knew in those moments he wasn't being shot at. Here is what we are going to do. I am going to forgive you guys as best as I can. And we are going to put this past us."

All four looked at each other and smiled. It was as best as they could do for now. It was a healing process.

Meredith asked, "Now we need to get out of here. Teddy bobby pin."

Teddy handed it over to Meredith after taking it out of her hair.

Bailey asked, "What are you doing?"

"Picking this damn lock." Meredith stated maneuvering the bobby pin in the lock.

Lexie was at the nurse's station in front of the skills lab. She was glad that Richard helped her out with her plan. Now it was all up to if it actually worked.

Meredith heard a click sound and the door was open, "Ha." She said.

Owen asked, "Jamie teach you that?" 

"Among other things." Meredith replied as they walked out all heading separate directions.

Richard came back to the room some minutes later and noticed it empty. Hopefully they had worked through something.

Meredith had gone to the residents lounge. She was sitting on the bench and just let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Today had been a good day and a bad day.

Christina was the first to find her. With her back still turned Christina began talking to Mere. "Hey, I've been looking for you all over. No one knew where you went."

Christina sat down next to her and saw the tears, "What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Teddy and Owen today. Like I really talked to them for the first time in a really long time. Last time we really talked was since before Jamie died. This should be a good thing right? Then why doesn't it feel like it?" Meredith said.

"Does it not feel like a good thing?" Christina questioned.

Meredith shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe it is just better to hate someone that actually admit what the reality is." The tears kept on coming.

George walked in and saw Mere and Christina on the bench. George asked, "What can I do?"

"Find Sloan." Christina ordered.

George left the resident's lounge in a hurry in search of Doctor Sloan. Thankfully George found him by the OR board.

George said, "Doctor Sloan, Meredith is in the Resident's lounge with Christina. She really needs you right now."

Mark headed into the Resident's lounge to find Meredith crying into Christina's shoulder. This was good. The twisted sister's rarely cried.

Christina got up and went to wait right outside.

**Reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Christina went up to Sloan. "She talked with Owen and Teddy today."

Mark nodded.

Christina stepped outside and then slid down the wall sitting outside.

Alex came walking towards the resident's lounge. "Don't go in there." Christina called.

Alex slid down next to her understanding it was probably best.

Mark went over and took a seat next to his girlfriend. He took her hand is his. "I'm here if you want to talk." He stated.

Meredith looked at him, "I actually talked with Owen, and Teddy, and Bailey toady. Richard had some drawn out plan. Got us all in the skills lab room. Gave us this big speech and then locked the door."

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I talked to them. I have been placing the blame on them and that is essentially the reason why they didn't hand the surgery off. If they were the ones I hated they were fine with that. They call it malpractice but what does that really mean. It works sometimes but not all the time. It just isn't fair." Meredith rambled. She was in tears. She hadn't cried this much probably ever. These were probably all the tears she never cried.

"Maybe some people just need someone to hate. I want to forgive them but forgiving them feels like I'm letting go of a piece of myself. The most important piece, that is. The piece of my heart that still holds a piece of my brother." Meredith continued sobbing into Mark's shoulder. She pulled out the dog tags that hung from her neck and smiled.

Mark said, "These things, they take time. I didn't really know Jamie and I don't know what it is really like to lose someone I love and I hope I never have to. I really hope I never have to. I know Jamie, and your sister, and even your mom, I know it has been hard. I can't possibly imagine what you are going through, but I believe Jamie wouldn't want you to be mad at the people he consider friends."

Mere nodded, "You are right."

Just then Meredith was paged to the ER.

She got there and was directed to trauma 3. Teddy was already there examining the patient. Teddy began to fill her in on the patient, "Car crash victim approximately 35, was t-boned. Suffered severe internal injuries to the heart and spine."

Meredith had just gotten gloves on when she asked, "Have we gotten a ct yet?"

"Right here." A nurse came in the room and said. She placed them up so they could look at the scans.

"Looks like a fracture from the t7 to the t10." Meredith commented.

Teddy mentioned, "There's a piece of glass lodged into the heart. Once I remove it there will be a blood bath."

"I'll be standing by. You paging Christina?" Meredith asked.

"Meeting me up there." Teddy filled in as she pulled up a side rail while Meredith got the other.

They moved quickly to the elevator. They got scrubbed in with Christina and some residents joining them. Callie joined Meredith waiting by to go in and do the spinal surgery.

Callie asked, "Grey, what's your plan?"

"T7 to t10 are fractured. I'm going in and going to place a graft to hold the titanium rods I'll use as ligament support. That way we avoid the risk of lose screws. There is no way we can know if the spine is even strong enough for screws." Meredith explained.

It took Teddy and Christina a few hours to safely remove the glass shards that were lodged in the heart and control the blood bath.

Teddy said, "Torres, Grey. We are ready for you."

Meredith ordered, "Nurse, we are going to need your hands. On my count we are going to flip the patient."

Everyone had his or her hands on the patient ready for the go. "1, 2, 3."

On three everyone maneuvered the patient so Meredith and Callie could now work on the spine.

Meredith mentioned, "I need a clock up."

The nurse hit a button and there was now a clock up.

Meredith had begun injecting the muscle with cortisone to make it more flexible. It gave them a better chance of success. They had three hours to do the surgery or they ran the risk of infection.

They were getting ready to place the graft, which they had gotten from a cadaver. Meredith reached one of her hands in feeling the stability of the spine.

"Mere you ready?" Callie asked.

"Yeah." Meredith replied. "Wait what is this? I need suction."

Meredith pulled her glove out and it was dark red and had a tear on two of the fingers all the way down to the hand.

"Someone get Grey a new glove." Teddy called.

The nurse came over and pulled the glove off prepping to put another on when Meredith looked at her hand. Skin was broken.

"Mere." Teddy stated.

"Yeah I know." Meredith replied as she set down her instruments and backed away from the table.

Teddy rescrubbed and stepped in. Meredith had backed away a few steps and a nurse was applying gauze to her hand.

Callie asked, "What did you hit?"

"We missed a piece of bone. It is sharp, under the T11. Use the forceps to get it out." Meredith explained.

Meredith watched as they completed the rest of the surgery without too many complications. They closed the patient up and scrubbed out. Teddy looked at Mere's hand. "You should really get that checked out."

Putting her hands up in surrender, no wanting to argue it, "I'm going."

Lexie and a few other residents had been watching the surgery. When they wrapped up Lex went to find her sister and help her with her hand.

Mere and Lexie walked into an exam room. "Bone didn't get you to bad. Needs a few stitches." Lexie said.

"Thanks." Mere replied.

Lexie finished and then they both parted ways. Teddy and Callie went to check on the patient and Meredith found them and decided to wait outside at the nurse's station.

Meredith looked to Teddy. Callie looked worried that something was going to happen. "I'm glad you were in the OR with us today. There is no one else that I would have trusted to take over."

Teddy smiled, "Thank you, I think."

"Yes it was a compliment. Is that offer for you buying beers still on the table?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go get changed. I'll meet you at the elevators." Teddy replied.

Meredith agreed, "Alright. You can even bring Owen along too, if you want."

With that Meredith walked towards the Resident Lounge and changed into her jeans and tank top. She pulled on her jacket and saw Mark waiting in the doorway.

She gave him a kiss then stated, "Meet you back at the apartment. I getting beers with Teddy and maybe Owen."

Mark gave her a kiss back and a hug hen watched her walk off. Some of the residents overheard what Meredith had just said. They were a little stunned. Everyone knew that they hadn't been on speaking terms. Maybe things were starting to turn around.

Meredith found Teddy by the elevators. "Owen is meeting us downstairs."

Meredith slung her arm around Teddy's neck.

Callie and Mark saw this and smiled. Things were starting to get back to normal.

**Reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Mark and Callie later went over to the bar as well. Addie and Derek later joined them. Teddy, Owen, and Meredith sat down at a table near the back.

They began catching up and were talking and laughing like no time had passed at all.

Callie said, "I think everything is okay now."

Mark agreed, "Yeah it finally is." He smiled looking over at his girlfriend laughing with Teddy and Owen.

The residents came in ordering their drinks taking seats at the bar.

Izzie asked, "When did that happen?"

She was referring to Meredith with Teddy and Owen.

"They talked today. Really talked and worked some things out." Christina mentioned.

Lexie added, "Chief helped me out with resolving that. Got them all in the same room and forced them to talk."

Alex smiled at her. They all did. It was exactly what needed to be done. They hadn't heard that laugh of hers or seen a real smile from her in a long time.

Teddy mentioned, "How's the hand?"

She had taken Meredith's hand in hers looking it over.

"Probably be in pain tomorrow, but it is no big deal. Good as new." Meredith replied sipping at her beer.

By the end of the night the three were well beyond drunk when they decided to leave.

Mark went over to his girlfriend and draped her arm around his neck. He helped her out of the bar and back to his apartment.

_The next night_

It was heading towards the end of shift. Meredith was finishing up rounds with Callie. Mere was getting a weird vibe from everyone. They were all acting weird. Something was up.

Apparently no one was going to get drinks after shift because they all had plans. Yeah right.

Meredith went to change from her scrubs into her other clothes. She was heading towards the elevator when Addie and Arizona stopped her.

Meredith turned around then asked, "What's up?"

"We can't find Callie and we need a consult on a preemie." Addie mentioned.

Meredith took the scans in her hand and leant over the nurse's station. "I don't think operating at this time would be best. I don't even know if the baby is strong enough for surgery, but from the looks of it this baby will be in pain it's entire life if we do the surgery. We would have to open up and maneuver the bones into place since the one is growing through the skin."

Arizona questioned, "Is that the only option?"

"Well there is amputation to consider but that is extremely risky on a new born." Meredith stated. "We will figure more tomorrow."

They both nodded then sent Mark a text to let him know she was on his way.

Meredith reached the lobby and was looking for her keys in her purse when Mark grabbed her attention.

He had two blue roses in his hand. The lights dimmed and steadied on him like a spot light. Meredith took a few steps towards him.

Music began to play in the background. "What is all of this?" Meredith asked.

Handing one of the blue roses to Meredith, Mark closed the remaining space between them and took her hands in his.

"Meredith, you are the most important person in my life. You mean the world to me. You are my world. Every minute of every day I think about you and your amazing smile and pretty eyes and so much more. I want to make you happy for as long as I live." Mark got down onto one knee and opened a ring box. "Marry Me?"

Meredith smiled at him and nodded, "Yes."

Mark got back up on his feet and kissed her picking her up and spinning her around. He slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." Meredith smiled.

"And I love you." Mark replied.

**The End!**

**Reviews!**

**Please leave a review. Let me know what you thought of the story. You favorite part or quote. I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers, favorites, and followers for helping me throughout this story. An extra special thank you to my anonymous guest reviewers who I cannot personally thank. Also thank you to Maureen who always made sure to review my chapters. I enjoyed writing this story; I hope you guys enjoyed reading and look out for my future stories. **


End file.
